fruto prohibido
by dipper anterius
Summary: ya un crecido dipper regresa a casa dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar con mabel, mientras trata de escapar de su pasado este pronto lo sigue, bill cipher no es lo peor que existe haya afuera,cosas mucho peores rondan dispuestas a no jugar con sus presas dispuestas a traer la destrucción alerta de pinecest, muerte de muchos personajes y lemon, referencias a star wars¡
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡ a los que se pasan a leer esta historia quiero agradecerles, es mi primera historia que publico así que espero no sean muy duros conmigo, en cuyo caso de que les guste como va esta cosa que yo llamo fic por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber y si no les gusta pues… igual sus comentarios son buenos, este primer capítulo es algo corto… normalmente no me gusta eso pero es solo como una introducción se podría decir así,

Los demás capítulos serán un poco más largo, y emocionantes, o al menos desde mi punto de vista de súper teto lo será… eso espero…

Sin más preámbulos los dejo a que lean y espero lo disfruten, enserio si quieren hacerme saber su opinión no duden en dejar sus cometarios

Capítulo 1

Prologo

En una suave cama una pareja esta abrazada, sus cuerpos desnudos se unen tratando de encontrar algo de calor, la mujer de cabello largo y de color café usa el pecho del hombre como si de una almohada se tratara, una boba sonrisa esta pasmada en su cara y un hilillo de saliva se escapa de entre sus labios,

El joven de cabellos no muy largos y de un café como la chica tiene ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, él está despierto a diferencia de su pareja, pero lo más notorio es que en lugar de tener una sonrisa en su cara su mirada es una de angustia y temor, "que he hecho" murmura para sí mientras se tapa la cara con la mano para después pasarla por su cabello, volteando a ver a la chica que está dormitando sobre él no puede evitar presentar una suave sonrisa,

Acariciando los cabellos no puede dejar de apreciar la salvaje belleza de algo que es prohibido, el dulce aroma de lo que no debería tocar, el delicioso sabor del pecado, las caricias de lo incorrecto, un escalofrió recorre la columna del joven ante la línea de pensamiento que tiene… en verdad que él está mucho más que enfermo, pero aun así no puede estar tan feliz de lo que a echo,

De una cosa si está más que seguro… esto que ambos han elegido no puede traer nada bueno… muchas personas si no es que todas se pondrán en su contra, pero mientras Mabel este a su lado sin importar que el mismísimo dios este en su contra ambos saldrán asía adelante, él ara todo lo que este a su alcance y un poco más porque Mabel sonría y nunca pierda esa radiante sonrisa que tanto lo vuelve loco…

Después de todo para eso están los hermanos… para apoyarse mutuamente sin importar nada, y para ellos no solo es eso ya que son mellizos se entienden muy bien sin la necesidad de las palabras, y si eso no fuera suficiente son amantes, con una pasión que deja en vergüenza a las llamas del infierno ambos se aman y nunca nadie podrá cambiar eso,

Aun así por su mente no puede evitar como fue que paso ambos… mirándola fijamente no puede evitar el rodear su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos y besar su cabeza con dulzura "mmmm Dipper" entre sueños murmura la chica mientras se acomoda entre sus brazos, el chico pines no puede evitar reír suavemente ante su acción…

Es verdad cuando él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mabel parece un punto tan lejano en el tiempo, pero a la vez un momento tan hermoso de auto descubrimiento, donde todo quedo tan claro, donde todo por fin cobro sentido, el porqué de su odio asía los intentos de Mabel por conseguir novio, el porqué de su sobreprotección, el por qué tenía la necesidad de anteponer la sonrisa de Mabel antes que la suya… todo ha quedado tan jodidamente claro… esto y mucho más es debido a una cosa y solo una… él se enamoró profundamente de su hermana


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡ estoy de regreso ffuuu que rápido estoy de regreso pero no podía evitar subir el capítulo de una buena vez… además estoy feliz porque hoy fue día de paga yuju¡ fiesta¡

Ok no apenas es inicio de semana ya será después… yyyy me estoy desviando del tema espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo si a alguien le gusta que yo sé que si les gusta :3

Anden no sean tímidos cositas salúdenme y yo les saludo xD

Flemy Speeddraw gracias por tus palabras amig :') prometo terminarla… o al menos prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo…

Mejor no te ilusiones :v ok no, pero enserio gracias y que bueno que te guste… la pareja son tan hermosos¡

Ahora lo que no hice la vez pasada…

Gravity falls no me pertenece sino que es de Disney y de su creador Alex Hirsch que todos sabemos que en secreto también ama el pinecest si no por que tantas escenitas un poco demasiado… bonitas :3

Capítulo 2

Un vistazo al pasado

Una gran cantidad de diferentes pensamientos cruzaban la mente del joven Dipper, hace unos días que su tío Ford le hiso una petición sinceramente más que increíble… el der ser su discípulo y recibir los conocimientos que su tío obtuvo en una gran cantidad de dimensiones, de mundos, de lugares, una comprensión de la magia y sobrenatural como nunca se podría imaginar

La sola idea de poder obtener todos esos conocimientos en sus manos le provocaba un temblor de emoción como nada más podría… nada más que la presencia de su hermana Mabel claro, a pesar de su joven edad para Dipper el poder estar junto a su hermana es uno de los placeres más grandes que podría haber,

Cuando escucho la petición de su viejo tío una idea surgió en su cabeza, Mabel iría con él, si ella está junto a él nada podrá detenerlos, por lo que emocionado le dice a su tío que lo pensaría y en una carrera sale a buscar a su hermana, lastimosamente nada salió como él quería, la peli castaña escucho la plática por medio de un radio y creyendo que Dipper la abandonaría echo a correr, dejando atrás una pequeña esfera que un ser triangular tomo para resucitar por completo,

A partir de ese momento las cosas se pusieron mucho más que difíciles, el demonio inter dimensional conocido como Bill resucito y con el trajo el raro Armagedón, secuestro a Mabel y congelo a casi todas las personas del pueblo, una barrera alrededor de gravity falls colocada por su tío Ford en caso de que lo peor ocurriese detiene por el momento al demonio triangular,

Pero no resistirá mucho, por lo que uniendo sus fuerzas con las pocas personas que quedan en el pueblo idean un plan para rescatar a Mabel y detener al ser malvado, Bill completamente seguro de su victoria desestima los esfuerzos de Dipper y los demás, pero Bill cometió dos errores muy grandes que al final lo terminarían llevando a su derrota, subestimo a los seres humanos y el peor de todos… secuestro a Mabel provocando una furia inmensa en Dipper,

Wendy, soos, el tío Stan, pacifica, el multi osos y el resto al ver el fuego de odio brillando con tal intensidad en los ojos del castaño tiemblan de temor, lanzándose a la burbuja que tiene atrapada a Mabel con un rugido de furia que provoca temor incluso en el minotauro que los acompaña, entrando al lugar acompañado de la pelirroja, del gordito de su amigo y de pacifica se encuentran con un lugar totalmente diferente de lo que esperaban,

Los vividos colores los caramelos y pastelillos gigantes, un lugar de ensueño para alguien como Mabel, después de lo que parecieron horas de búsqueda y encontrarse con una gran cantidad de copias de las personas del pueblo encuentran a Mabel que viste una capa de terciopelo roja y una corona en su cabeza, a su lado una copia de Dipper con ropa de colores está presente,

Al ver la copia algo en el corazón de Dipper comienza a apretar con intensidad y un nudo en su estómago se presenta, ahí es donde entendió una cosa y solo una… el estar sin Mabel es tan impensable para el como el que el sol este sin la luna, por lo que en la única manera que se le ocurrió poder convencer a Mabel de salir de la esfera fue de lanzarse asía donde ella y abrasarla con fuerza, sujetando su cuerpo contra el suyo pudo sentir su mejilla pegada a la suya y sentir las lágrimas escurrir por su hombro, el dulce olor del cabello de Mabel le inunda, por un momento solo se quedan de esa manera, completamente ajenos a lo que les rodea, "no te abandonare Mabel, mi intención era que vinieras con migo… juntos siempre"

La castaña rompe a llorar con más fuerza aun mientras le pide disculpas a Dipper por haber dejado la esfera que le permitió a Bill resucitar, acariciándole la cabeza con delicadeza Dipper la tranquiliza asegurándole que no fue culpa suya,

Pronto ellos salen del lugar acompañados del resto, Dipper aun sujeta con fuerza la mano de su hermana mientras la mira con gran cariño, un mar de sentimientos dentro de su pecho se agitan como los bravos vientos de una tormenta, igual Mabel sujeta con fuerza la mano de su hermano, una mirada contenta en su rostro está presente a pesar de la devastación que los rodea afuera de la esfera, para ella la perfección del pequeño momento que compartió con su hermano es miles de veces mejor que el estar con algún novio, el sentimiento mutuo que ambos sienten no a echo más que despertar, y con el tiempo se volverá mucho, mucho más fuerte y profundo,

Después de unos minutos el grupo se prepara para el asalto de la base de Bill el cual hace poco capturo a su tío Ford que estaba a punto de revelarles la manera en la que podrían derrotar al demonio, a pesar del revés de la situación ni Dipper ni Mabel se desanimaron, con una motivación y seguridad no antes vista en ambos se enfrentaron contra Bill, lástima que esa seguridad y animosidad no durarían mucho,

Pues en un golpe de suerte para el demonio triangular logra separar a los mellizos y se concentra en la que es la más débil mentalmente, Mabel, Dipper en furia trata de liberarse de las ataduras que lo mantienen en su lugar mientras escucha los gritos de dolor de su querida hermana mientras Bill tortura su mente intentando que esta quede en estado vegetal, matar su mente, y por la apariencia de Mabel parece que lo está logrando,

Pero para Dipper eso también es una tortura, la sola idea de perder a Mabel le provoca un terror tal que siente ganas de vomitar, el miedo y la furia se unen en una explosión de adrenalina, y un hechizo que su tío le puso a Dipper de protección provocan que logre librarse de sus ataduras y lanzando un amuleto golpea con fuerza el ojo de Bill lo que le deja una abertura, abertura que Dipper aprovecha para golpearlo con una fuerza nunca antes vista en su pequeño cuerpo, dejándolo fuera de balance Dipper toma a Mabel y usando todas las fuerzas que es capaz de reunir la carga y procede a correr alejándose del demonio triangular,

Regresando a la entrada por donde llegaron de la enorme pirámide triangular los hermanos se encuentran con el resto acompañados de un recién liberado Ford, juntos trazan un círculo mágico en el suelo, colocándose en los lugares donde pertenecen el grupo paso a realizar el sellado de Bill, el cual llega demasiado tarde al lugar por lo que impotente solo observa como el sello se completa y el junto a los demás demonios es arrastrado de nuevo a la grieta,

Un par de días después los mellizos celebraron su cumpleaños en la secundaria de la ciudad, y una gran decisión recayó en los hombros de Dipper, el que Mabel fuera con ellos se volvió imposible, según su tío Ford el lugar al que van no es lugar para alguien como Mabel, alguien que tiene una inocencia tan pura no debería de ver los horrores que se encuentran del otro lado, alguien que ya sufrió de primera mano lo terrible que pueden ser los poderes sobrenaturales cuando quieres dañar a alguien… y hacer que Mabel se meta en eso otra vez después de lo que paso con la tortura es algo que no puede pasar, no debe permitirse una vez mas… además como le explicarían a su padre que Mabel fuera con ellos a un viaje de estudios avanzados el cual sería su tapadera, aunque Mabel tiene su propio grado de inteligencia siendo sinceros no está al nivel de Dipper ni de Ford,

Por lo que Dipper considera las dos opciones que tiene, la primera opción sería quedarse con Mabel, juntos pero no de la manera que a Dipper tanto le gustaría, al menos no ahora, en cambio sí va cuando regrese el podrá poner en marcha sus planes y el y Mabel por fin podrán estar juntos para siempre y ni los mismos dioses podrán evitarlo, pero esta un pequeño problema, la sola idea de dejar a Mabel después de haber prometido siempre estar juntos es algo que hace sentir a Dipper un odio asía si mismo

"anda dipi ve y cumple tu sueño yo siempre estaré aquí bro" con una suave sonrisa y una expresión triste Mabel le insta a Dipper mientras lo abraza desde atrás, al escuchar su tono de voz algo dentro de Dipper se rompe, dándose la vuelta con violencia Dipper lanza sus manos a la cara de Mabel y une sus labios con los de ella, al principio Mabel se queda completamente quieta tomada por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente y muy para alivio de Dipper ella le regresa el beso, a pesar de la pasión que ponen cada uno en el beso la inexperiencia de ambos es más que clara,

Separándose por la falta de aliento ambos sonrojados se quedan viéndose uno al otro, pronto Dipper desvía la mirada ante la intensidad en los ojos de su hermana lo que provoca una sonrisa triunfal en la chica, "lo siento" murmura en voz baja, "no lo sientas Dipper… yo no sé qué decir al menos no ahora dame tiempo si" al escuchar sus palabras una sus ojos se iluminan y la mira con una gran emoción en su corazón,

"pero creo que lo mejor para ti es que bayas con el tío Ford… eso sí quiero que me mandes regalos o de lo contrario sabrás porque soy la gemela alfa" cambiando de tema rápidamente la chica lo mira mientras flexiona su brazo acentuando el inexistente musculo, una suave sonrisa cruza el rostro de Dipper dejando esos pensamientos para después el asiente mientras pone las manos a la defensiva

"pero claro que si mabs no queremos que uses tu legendaria fuerza verdad" siguiéndole el juego dice mientras luce una cara ligeramente nerviosa, Mabel sonríe grandemente mientras coloca sus manos en la cadera "por supuesto y no lo olvides" juntos comparten una suave risa mientras siguen con sus pequeños juegos,

Ese sería el último cumpleaños que celebrarían juntos por los próximos años, y el punto de inflexión donde la vida para Dipper pines cambio totalmente, aceptando su enamoramiento por su hermana y su deseo para protegerla, sin caberlo grandes cosas están destinadas para ambos, sin saberlo una sombra oscura se levanta sobre Dipper, y nunca lo dejaría,


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy de regreso después de una semana difícil y de casi perder mi correo y mi perfil de fanfiction… larga y aburrida historia

Espero la disfruten :3

 **Luty Malfoy** si tienes razón peli marrón suena… raro… como a desechos fecales :'v ya lo corregí… y si tal vez voy algo rápido pero es mi primera historia y aunque eso no es una excusa solo es una especie de intento en que tal puedo sacar adelante mis ideas y presentarlas… como quiera gracias por la corrección

La gravedad cae sin mí Pertenece Sino Que es de Disney y de su creador Alex Hirsch Que todos sabemos Que En Secreto también ama el pinecest Si No Tantas Por Que escenitas Un poco Demasiado bonitas... :3

Capítulo 3

El cielo es un poco triste a pesar de que el sol de primavera esta alto en el cielo, en la preparatoria oficial de piandmon en california los alumnos están bastante callados, incluso el maestro esta en silencio escuchando el anuncio del director por los altavoces de la escuela, al parecer uno de los estudiantes muy conocido por todos y popular falleció en la noche anterior en un momento estaba bien y para el otro su cuello estaba partido y él estaba en el suelo sin vida,

Para una chica en particular la historia en realidad es de poca importancia, de cabello largo hasta su cadera tal y como ha sido ya por bastante tiempo está sentada en su pupitre con la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras mira un libro de apariencia bastante vieja,

Con algunos dibujos raros y letra escrita a mano a primera apariencia parecería el diario de un viejo loco, pero en realidad es mucho más que eso, mucho más, en su 14° cumpleaños su hermano Dipper se lo envió por medio de una bestia mágica mientras él está en su viaje para aprender acerca de los misterios del mundo

El libro es una recopilación de hechizos mágicos escrito en primer lugar por el tío Ford y terminado por Dipper, en algunas ocasiones aún puede ser percibido el dulce olor de su hermano, un olor de hombre, el solo pensamiento hace sonrojar a Mabel la cual voltea de hoja a una donde una fotografía de su hermano se encuentra

Con una graciosa túnica esta de brazos cruzados mientras sonríe grandemente, en su cinturón dos cilindros cuelgan y le dan una apariencia imponente, detrás suyo el tío Ford lo toma del hombro mientras sonríe como un padre a su hijo, claro que esta foto cuando sus padres la vieron pensaron que era un juego de nerds como eran ellos pero Mabel sabe muy bien que es mucho más que eso,

Suspirando mable no puede evitar molestarse al ver esa foto, ella también quería ir al viaje con esos dos pero no se lo permitieron, algo acerca de ser demasiado peligroso para alguien tan sentimental como ella, además de difícil de convencer a los padres de que su querida hija haría con ellos a estudiar cómo habían dicho,

Asi que Mabel se tuvo que quedar, aunque claro ella misma ha aprendido muchas cosas gracias a lo que le mandan como una gran cantidad de hechizos gracias al libro, pero las experiencias y lugares eso nunca lo sabrá,

Además el no poder tener cerca ha Dipper es tal vez lo peor de todo, escuchar su voz, sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo y el percibir ese aroma tan fresco y masculino como la última vez que lo vio en su cumpleaños pasado, un sonrojo cruza su cara al pensar en ese tipo de cosas mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el libro, su rostro se vuelve más rojo al percibir el sutil aroma en el libro y recordar lo que ocurrió en ese cumpleaños

Quien iba a pensar que empezaría a desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos por su propio hermano, después de todo se trata de su hermano¡ si sus amigas se enteraran de eso la verían como si estuviera verdaderamente loca, de por sí ya la miran raro por nunca dejar ese libro y usar tanto las calcomanías en sí misma,

Levantando su cabeza le da la vuelta al libro hasta la última página donde otra foto de Dipper esta, esta vez se mira mucho mayor que la anterior, su cabello no tan largo cubre su frente, una pequeña barba adorna su cara bastante masculina pero aun parecida a la cara de Mabel,

Usa una camiseta sencilla blanca y sobre ella una camisa de franela abierta, unos pantalones un poco rompidos en sus piernas, el está sentado mirando la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, en sus manos un libro está abierto mientras en la otra una cerveza en lata está siendo sujetada con fuerza, pareciera que la foto se la tomaron de sorpresa,

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Mabel mientras observa como su hermano ha crecido viéndose mucho mayor de lo que es en verdad, "Mabel pines podrías dejar de ver la foto de tu novio y poner atención a la clase" la voz fuerte del maestro le toma de sorpresa lo que provoca un pequeño chillido de parte de ella y que lanzara su libro y la foto al aire,

Al ver esto el salón rompe en risas mientras una sonrojada y altamente avergonzada Mabel se apresura a recoger lo que tiro mientras el maestro mira bastante molesto lo sucedido, una chica al lado de Mabel mira la foto y la toma mientras chifla al ver a la persona que está en ella

"pero mira el pedazo de carne que te guardabas Mabel" se burla mientras mira la foto de Dipper, Mabel al escucharla se sonroja aún más fuerte que antes, tanto que en cualquier momento vapor podría salir disparado de sus orejas, negando con sus manos la enfrenta "te equivocas clara se trata de mi hermano mellizo"

Una expresión de sorpresa sale de la boca de los demás mientras se acercan a observar la foto sin poner atención a las exigencias del maestro el cual rindiéndose se acerca también para observar "woow Mabel no sabía que tenías un hermano y mira nada más que hermano" una de ellas habla en un tono seductor mientras que otra lo mira y después a Mabel "tienes que presentarlo uno de estos días no te lo puedes guardar solo para ti mabs" exige la chica mientras las demás la secundan con un coro de si y por supuesto,

Mabel aprieta sus puños ante sus palabras y con voz molesta responde "aunque quisiera no es posible porque él no está en el país" aunque por un momento parecía funcionar rápidamente solo termino ganándose más el interés de las mujeres y algo de desprecio de los hombres

"bueno ahora si tienes que presentarlo" otra declara mirando la foto intensamente, Mabel molesta le arrebata la foto y sale del salón con sus cosas dejando con la mano estirada al profesor que perdió la oportunidad de ver la foto y una mirada deprimente en su rostro

"qué demonios les pasa nunca les presentare a esas zorras a mi Dipper" deteniéndose por un momento en la entrada de la escuela Mabel toma con fuerza la foto y la lleva a su pecho "Dipper es mío" murmura sonrojándose con fuerza mientras sigue su andar rumbo a un parque o algo así para poder relajarse y dejar de pensar al menos por un pequeño momento concentrándose solamente en el dulce aroma de la foto y del libro…


	4. Chapter 4

Yyyyyy aquí está el capítulo 4 de esta historia… y pues… no tenga nada más que agregar :'v… si alguien nota errores de ortografía háganmelo saber igual si a alguien le gusta díganmelo solo para saber si esto no es tan mala idea… y pos… eso es todo, disfruten¡

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch que todos sabemos que también ama el pinecest maldito a mí no me engaña

Capítulo 4

La partida de regreso

El fresco aroma de los pinos inunda la nariz de Dipper mientras este sale de la cabaña del misterio, atrás quedo el chico enclenque del que tanto se burlaban, a pesar de aun ser joven su construcción es mucho mejor que el de muchos adultos, su cuerpo esbelto y fornido es señal del ejercicio que practica diariamente,

Estirándose con un pequeño gemido no puede evitar sonreír ante los recientes sucesos, hace unos pocos días paso un examen de parte de la universidad de Harvard que lo certifica como universitario, a pesar de su joven edad es todo un logro, logro del que le debe mucho a su tío Ford, pues claro esta no solo ha aprendido acerca de la magia y sobrenatural si no también acerca de todo tipo de ciencias,

Sacando de su bolcillo un cigarrillo procede a encenderlo y darle una profunda calada, unos segundos después lo exhala lentamente sintiendo el humo pasar por sus pulmones y como sale lentamente, poco después se sienta en una silla en el porche de la cabaña, aun no es hora de que abra la tienda y como aun no son vacaciones la verdad es que es muy poco probable que aparezcan clientes el día de hoy,

Un suspiro suena detrás suyo como su tío Stan sale de la cabaña usando nada más que sus calzoncillos y su camiseta blanca, "sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso chico y menos tan temprano" molesto le recrimina mientras procede a sentarse a su lado, Dipper no puede evitar reír entre dientes mientras lo mira irónico "sabes tío que si quieres uno solo tienes que pedírmelo cierto" a modo de burla le responde, a lo que el viejo hombre responde con un gruñido… para terminar estirando la mano, el peli marrón responde entregándole un cigarrillo y un encendedor,

Stan los acepta y prosigue a comenzar a fumar despacio, uniéndose a su sobrino el cual solo mira en dirección al bosque sumido en sus pensamientos, enserio que su familia es única nunca faltan los genios como su hermano Ford y Dipper... solo espera que para Dipper y Mabel no les llegue a pasar lo mismo que a ellos, " y dime chico ya has pensado que hacer" pregunta sin mirar a su sobrino el cual lo mira por un momento para después regresar su vista al camino "la verdad es que… creo que por ahora me tomare un tiempo… creo… visitare a Mabel" una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios del chico mientras pronuncia el nombre de su hermana, enserio que si ellos no fueran hermanos Stan pensaría que Dipper está enamorado de su hermana lo cual es completamente imposible,

Stan suspira exhalando humo a la misma vez mientras voltea la mirada al techo del pequeño lugar, "mientras no olvides tus obligaciones y tus responsabilidades por mi está bien que bayas, y no te dejes contagiar por la pereza de tu hermana" Dipper lo mira ligeramente con una extraña mirada "enserio tío creo tu eres el menos indicado para decirme algo así no crees" el mayor responde con un gruñido ante las palabras de su sobrino para pasar a reír ligeramente, "eso es cierto soy el menos indicado… así que dime quieres una cerveza" pregunta mientras él se levanta arrogando lo que queda de su cigarrillo al suelo lejos de la casa y de cualquier pasto que pueda arder, Dipper lo mira por un momento para después asentir "creo que me vendría muy bien una" responde a lo que su tío responde con un bufido mientras entra a la cabaña,

A los pocos minutos regresa acompañado de Ford cargando unas cuantas latas, Dipper los mira curioso al ver la cantidad que traen con ellos "e tío Ford creía que se trataba solo de una no creí que su intención sería la de embriagarse tan temprano" el gemelo más viejo solo responde con una gran sonrisa "esto es para festejar que has pasado el nivel universitario tan rápidamente Dipper" "además la cerveza siempre es mejor que ese horrible jugo de manzana de aquellos tiempos" una mueca aparece en la cara de Stan y Ford al recordar los jugos que bebían cuando Mabel y Dipper están juntos en verano en la cabaña

"jajajaja déjenme recordarles que la grandiosa idea del jugo fue de ustedes" Dipper se burla mientras toma una lata y la abre para darle un pequeño sorbo sintiendo el amargo sabor frio bajando por su garganta, Stan solo fufa molesto como tanto le gusta hacer "eso fue por petición de tus padres para no enseñarles malas cosas… y mírate fumas y tomas… tus padres nos mataran" "jajajaja te mataran a ti hermano recuérdalo se supone que yo aún sigo perdido" Ford se burla mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza, Stan ríe junto a él y Dipper también sonríe pero más irónicamente

"déjame recordarte tío porque fue que mis padres me dejaron quedarme aquí" "para que estudiaras bajo mi enseñanza claro esta… hu ho" la cara de Ford pasa de felicidad a una mueca de temor provocando una fuerte carcajada de los otros dos al ver como su plan se iba al carajo "y se supone que eres un genio eee jajajaja" Stan se burla con fuerza para después pasar a atragantarse con su cerveza, lo que provoca que Ford ría con fuerza también

"Así que dime Dipper… cuando piensa ir a ver a tu hermana" pregunta Stan una vez recuperado del ahogamiento, el chico se queda por un momento en silencio, para después reír traviesamente "me gustaría llegar de sorpresa este viernes" los dos gemelos mayores se miran para después suspirar "sabes Dipper hace tiempo que aceptamos tus sentimientos por Mabel… pero sabes que tendrás que moverte con cuidado, ¿cierto?" desde hace tiempo que tanto Ford como Stan saben acerca del enamoramiento de Dipper por su hermana muy notorio cuando la chica llega de visita los veranos, y aunque al principio ambos estaban aterrados con el tiempo lo fueron aceptando

Después de todo las cosas por las que han pasado cuando se enfrentaron a Bill no asieron más que unirlos de una manera muy profunda, y si eso no bastara las cosas que Dipper ha sufrido en los viajes con Ford por una infinidad de lugares tan exóticos bien hacen que el chico se merezca al menos está prohibida felicidad, Dipper al escuchar la pregunta de su tío Ford lo mira y asiente lentamente mientras toma otra lata de cerveza "lo se tío este no es el mejor camino que podría tomar… pero es lo que quiero y nadie lo cambiara" con voz firme declara,

Un sentimiento de orgullo pasa por ambos hombres al ver a su sobrino como ha madurado en los años que estuvo con ellos… en verdad aquel débil y temeroso chico cambio completamente en un fuerte adulto, Stan asiente orgullosamente "esas palabras me gustan chico… no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí que por lo que dirían los demás no pude estar con quien amaba" Stan declara con una mirada apasionada en su rostro

"lo mismo para mi Dipper no permitas que nadie se interponga en lo que quieres" Ford secunda el comentario de su hermano, una mirada agradecida es la respuesta de Dipper mientras una lagrima de felicidad escapa de su ojo "no me digas que vas a empezar a llorar chico tan orgulloso que me estaba empezando a sentir" bromea Stan a lo cual Dipper responde con una risa propia mientras se limpia la lagrima "ben Dipper sígueme" Ford le pide mientras se pone de pie

Dipper curioso lo mira poniéndose de pie para ponerse de pie y seguirlo prontamente, Stan rápidamente se les une "compre esto para ti para cuando fueras un poco mayor pero creo que… creo que ya estas más que listo" entrando a la cochera donde Dipper nunca entra le enseña una motocicleta de pista de un color negro con líneas plateadas, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina procede a lanzárselas a Dipper el cual las atrapa rápidamente, alternando la mirada entre las llaves y la moto una mirada de pura sorpresa es lo único que puede expresar pues ni las palabras pueden salir de su boca,

"jajaja vamos muchacho di algo no te quedes solo callado" Stan lo saca de su estupor con sus palabras y una fuerte palmada en su espalda, una enorme sonrisa de emoción aparece en el rostro del joven el cual se lanza a abrazar fuertemente a ambos de sus tíos "¡muchas gracias esto es mucho más de lo que merezco!" "tonterías te mereces esto y mucho más chico… ahora mejor prepara tus cosas si quieres llegar a tu casa para el viernes" Ford le responde a su vez, Dipper solo asiente para salir corriendo lo más rápidamente posible en busca de algo de ropa y unos regalos que le compro a Mabel,

Le gustaría poder llevar también a pato la querida mascota de Mabel pero sus padres no permitirían que el animal estuviera en casa así que como siempre se tendrá que quedar en la cabaña hasta que sean las próximas vacaciones, las cuales aún falta pero es mejor que nada

Un par de horas después de haber comido y despedirse de sus tíos, de Wendy, soos y el resto de la ciudad un Dipper muy emocionado sale con su flameante moto nueva, encendiendo el motor puede sentir como vuelve a la vida con un poderoso rugido igual a un animal salvaje, cargando su mochila detrás suyo mira una última vez a la cabaña con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara para después salir a donde su corazón le manda


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capítulo¡ xD esto de escribir es algo bastante divertido y ps ps… no hay más que agregar :'v… otra vez, dejen sus opiniones¡ háganme saber si les gusta y díganme si hay algún error o algo asi y pues… disfruten¡

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch que todos sabemos que también ama el pinecest maldito a mí no me engaña

Capítulo 5

Vamos a fugarnos¡

El día es más que aburrido, estar todo el día escuchando acerca de cómo realizar las funciones matemáticas y ese tipo de cosas está empezando a tomarle peaje a su cerebro, o eso parece indicar su cuerpo pues esta tirada en su pupitre como si estuviera en shock mientras murmura que no continúen y que esto es una tortura,

El maestro al verla solo suspira molesto pero no le toma atención, esa chica jamás entenderá, pronto la chicharra del receso resuena provocando un suspiro de alivio por parte de todo el grupo muy para molestia del profesor, "bien jóvenes pueden retirarse pero no olviden su tarea para mañana… y usted señorita pines por favor duerma bien esta noche no se desvele hablando con su novio o hermano o lo que sea" el grupo ríe ante las palabras del maestro, aunque para Mabel la situación pasa desapercibida pues apenas está volviendo en sí,

"vamos Mabel hay que buscar un buen lugar antes que no lo ganen" una de las amigas e Mabel la toma de la mano para después arrastrarla fuera del salón, "sssiiii ya voy Caterina" aun algo dormida responde la chica mientras con pasos vacilantes la sigue a ella y el resto de amigas, otras chicas completamente diferentes a las que le pidieron que les presentara su hermano claro está,

Poco después de estar caminando alrededor de la escuela el grupito de chicas se sienta debajo de un árbol en el patio de la escuela, "odio las matemáticas" bostezando murmura Mabel a lo que las chicas sienten totalmente de acuerdo "mabs no creo que exista ser humano al que le gusten esas… cosas" ante su respuesta Mabel solo sonríe un poco llamando su atención "de echo a mi hermano le encantan jejeje así que se podría decir que es una especie de raro" ante sus palabras el resto solo se muestra increíblemente sorprendida y perturbada

"pero qué clase de familia enferma tienes mabs" una de las chicas bromea ganándose una risa de las demás "¡oye! Por si no lo sabes mi familia es la más enferma que podrías conocer" responde con una pose orgullosa la chica lo que se gana una risa aún más fuerte del resto "no pero ya hablando seriamente chicas creo deberíamos hacer algo… ¡ya tenemos 16 años y la mitad de nosotras no tiene novio!" una de ellas declara "yo opino que vayamos al maccdonlads" "tú siempre quieres ir a comer Johana¡"

El grupo comienza a reír por el puchero que la llamada Johana ase algo molesta de no lograr su cometido, claro está todas ríen menos alguien, que incomoda solo puede forzar la sonrisa, las demás al verlo solo muestran una cara más que curiosa "Mabel… estas bien? Normalmente tu eres quien más emocionada esta acerca de esto" al ver como la conversación se enfoca en ella la peli marrón no puede más que ponerse más nerviosa aun, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por sus amigas pues Mabel siempre es muy fácil de emocionar, "n no me pasa nada jejeje" responde mientras pone sus manos frente suyo para hacer énfasis, una de ellas Caterina de cabello largo y rubio la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que la realización la golpea en un momento "Mabel… no me digas que tu estas… enamorada¡" grita mientras la señala de una manera muy sobre dramática, el resto al escucharla abren los ojos en shock y la miran con sorpresa mientras sueltan un chillido de sorpresa,

"¿he?" esa es la única respuesta ligeramente cuerda que logra salir de su boca "dinos todo, quien es de donde es y lo más importante… que tan guapo es en la escala de lindura ¡" escuchando eso Mabel solo puede hacer una cosa y solo una… se sonroja increíblemente fuerte y baja la cabeza al suelo, totalmente diferente de lo normal, "se, se podría decir eso… y si es… muy guapo" murmura entre dientes mientras sus pensamientos corren salvaje a una personita en particular "o por dios estas verdaderamente enamorada" al escucharla una chica llamada Naomi responde…

Mabel al escucharla solo baja la vista al suelo mientras se toca el cabello con sus manos… ¿en verdad es posible que este enamorada? ¿De él? Claro que sus amigas no saben de quien se trata pero si lo supieran lo más seguro es que la aborrecerían, aunque lo único bueno es que ellas no vieron la foto de su hermano por lo que no saben cómo es… un pequeño alivio que en realidad no la hace sentir mucho mejor,

"deberías presentárnoslo amiga nunca hemos visto que te pongas así por nadie ni siquiera por Eduardo… recuerdas aquel chico guapo de la fiesta de la otra vez…" una de ellas pide a lo que Mabel no puede evitar molestarse al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico, en verdad ella pensó que era diferente, que era una buena persona pero no fue así,

"Mabel" una vos grita a lo lejos, uno de los compañeros de clase de la chica un chico delgado con lentes de nombre Antoni, el chavo de lentes se acerca con paso algo apresurado, los demás al verlo solo se ríen en burla, en especial el grupo de populares los cuales a pesar de que uno de sus compañeros murió no hace mucho solo se ponen a hacer lo mejor que saben hacer, molestar a los demás "ya bésala o es que te gustan lo pollas pendejo" uno alto de cabello negro y algo alborotado le grita burlonamente,

Mabel y sus amigas al ver lo que pasa se muestran algo molestas, aunque no mucho pues en parte no quieren traerse problemas de ellos, aunque eso a Mabel no le importa si es que su cara molesta dice algo "ustedes cállense idiotas" regresa muy a molestia de los bravucones los cuales aunque molestos lo dejan pasar y poco después se van del lugar, "hey que sucede Antoni" pregunta curiosa mientras el chico llega algo agitado, "gracias por lo de ahí Mabel" "no hay problema pero dime para que me querías?" pregunta curiosa al muy nervioso chico el cual se sonroja un poco al verla

"este bueno… tu sabes que el baile de la primavera se acerca y pues este… me preguntaba si tu…" el grupo de chicas solo se acerca con los ojos un poco brillantes al ver la escena, aunque le faltan las flores al chico y esa actitud de invitar al baile es muy de películas de los 90, la escena aún se les hace algo linda y tierna en especial para un chico tan tímido como Antoni,

Aunque muy para decepción de todos Mabel no le presta atención a su declaración, su boca se abre ligeramente soltando un gemido lastimoso, sus ojos normalmente brillantes y llenos de felicidad ahora están humedeciéndose con lágrimas, su cuerpo tiembla con fuerza, muy notorio en sus piernas que bajo su falda son las que más tiemblan apenas sosteniendo su peso, pues sus ojos acaban de ver algo que no esperaría ver,

Alguien que tantas ganas tenia de ver pero que aún no era la época de ver, aunque las lindas palabras de Antoni le tocarían el corazón a prácticamente cualquier chica, esas mismas palabras pasas desapercibidas para Mabel pues a lo lejos en la entrada puede ver claramente esa camisa de cuadros roja, esa gorra azul y ese pantalón de mezclilla desgastado,

Antoni detiene su invitación y declaración al notar como las lágrimas escurren por las mejillas de Mabel "Mabel… estas bien… yo lo siento esto era un error de verdad perdóname" sin terminar de pedir perdón y muy para sorpresa de las amigas de Mabel la chica estrella empuja al chico de lentes mientras echa a correr, el grupo en un momento creyó que ella escapo de Antoni y su declaración, por lo que lo miran algo molestas, mientras las personas a su alrededor solo miran curiosas, algunas burlonas y algunas con miradas de condolencias al chico que por fin se había armado de valor para declararse,

"Dipper¡" claro hasta que ese grito de parte de Mabel les llama la atención, y allí esta ella, en lugar de estar corriendo esta… abrazada de un chico, un poco más alto con una apariencia muy pueblerina, al ver esa imagen pronto las miradas lastimosas a Antoni pronto son desviadas tratando de no ver a los ojos al pobre chico que hace unos segundos se estaba declarando para que fuera echado de lado por un chico con una apariencia mucho más… dura, aunque claro estas personas no saben que se trata del hermano de Mabel piensan que se trata de algo mucho más que eso… aunque tal vez no se equivoquen del todo en cuanto a que haga algo más entre ellos

[[[[]]]]]

El sonido de los neumáticos rodar por la carretera es bastante inspirador, el viento golpeando con fuerza la piel es a pesar de todo tan relajante como una suave caricia, el sentir el poder del motor en violenta agitación bajo sus piernas llena de adrenalina como pocas veces Dipper ha experimentado, quien diría que ahora aquí estaría el alguna vez llamado Dipper brazos de fideo,

Pero eso es el pesado, y esto es el presente, o el tan glorioso presente, a pesar de lo dispar de la apariencia de su ropa y la motocicleta la emoción sigue siendo la misma, ese sentimiento de libertad y de poder que tan loco ha vuelto al hombre desde hace quien sabe ya cuánto tiempo, solo una cosa… o alguien le aria falta… pero ya será pronto cuando pueda tenerla con él juntos en la motocicleta,

Por ahora ya casi llega a su destino después de dos días de estar en la carretera y autopista, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comprar algunas cosas para su hermana, pequeños adornos y ese tipo de cosas algo para agrandar la ropa que le compro en uno de sus viajes con el tío Ford,

Pronto entra a las orilla de la ciudad en las zonas residenciales, la casa de sus padres y donde vive Mabel se encuentra en un muy tranquilo suburbio, de nivel medio, las casas aquí por lo general son de ladrillo y madera de dos pisos, algunas son muy antiguas, por lo que aquí viven solo personas con un nivel económico bueno, y sus padres al tener un trabajo algo importante en la compañía ganan un dinero nada despreciable,

Aunque claro para Dipper este tipo de vida no ha sido del todo para sí, después de haber experimentado la vida de bosque el estar en un lugar con tantas casas, con tanto gris del cemento y tan poco verde del bosque se ha vuelto incómodo y difícil de asimilar, aun así eso es de poca emoción pues dentro de poco podrá ver a Mabel,

Pronto su búsqueda termina pues encuentra su casa, parqueándose afuera mira el reloj de su pulsera, las 12:30 aun Mabel esta en clases por un laaargo tiempo, tomando su equipaje baja de la moto y se acerca a la puerta

Din dong, suena el timbre "voy" la voz de una mujer suena, una ceja curiosa de Dipper sube en respuesta al escuchar la voz de su madre, es raro que este en casa y no en su trabajo, pero bueno hace tiempo que tampoco la mira, pronto la puerta se abre y una mujer de mediana edad de cabello largo y negro sale, "¿hola?" pregunta al salir, pero rápidamente la curiosidad se transforma en sorpresa, y esa sorpresa en felicidad "¡Dipper!" la mujer e lanza y lo abraza, Dipper recibe el brusco abrazo de su madre con una sonrisa dolorosa al sentir su abrazo a su alrededor,

"pero que haces aquí Dipper, no es que me moleste ni nada de eso pero hace mucho que no venias, y ¡mírate como te has puesto! ¡Todo un galante como tu padre! ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Has comido bien? ¿¡Qué tal los estudios!?" en una ráfaga de emoción su madre comienza a lanzar preguntas cada vez más emocionada, a lo que Dipper solo sonríe, echaba de menos a su madre, desde siempre pues no hubo muchas ocasiones en las que pudieran convivir por el trabajo de sus padres, pero este es un lindo momento para compartir, ahora que aún se puede compartir,

"vamos madre te contare todo adentro" ambos pasan para poder ponerse al día de las cosas que Dipper a echo todo el tiempo que ha estado con su tío Ford, claro está que sin hablar de los misterios y cosas sobrenaturales, pues su madre no le creería para nada y lo daría por loco,

Hablaron de las cosas que ha aprendido, de lo orgullosa que ella está por el haber pasado el examen de universidad a una edad tan joven, el hablar de los amigos, y es ahí donde la conversación tomo el rumbo que Dipper menos quería… las mujeres, así que se tuvo que inventar que había salido con un par de chicas mientras estaba haya, nunca se había sentido tan mal por hacer esa mentira, pues para él, el solo hecho de pensar que podría salir con otras chicas cuando su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien es algo… malo… a pesar de lo que él siente en si ya es de lo peor,

Por lo que cuando su madre quiso ahogar más en ese tema Dipper uso la mejor táctica que su cerebro bien versado en una gran cantidad de temas históricos y científicos, religiosos y sobrenaturales se le pudo imaginar… cambiar de tema y huir, por lo que usando como excusa a Mabel Dipper logró escapar muy a tristeza de su madre,

Saliendo de la casa Dipper solo puede suspirar de alivio… hablar de su vida amorosa nunca ha sido fácil, y menos aún lo seria con su madre por la cuestión de la persona de la que está enamorado, pero hablando de ella una sonrisa soñadora aparece en la cara de Dipper… es hora de ir a buscar a la escuela,

Subiendo a su moto el chico pone en marcha, no muy lejos de su casa está la escuela preparatoria de piadmond, como todas las escuelas es grande y bastante completa, aparcando afuera pasa a donde están los vigilantes y les indica que va a buscar a una alumna pues es su hermana, aunque no dijo para que, eso es algo que ellos no necesitan saber,

Busco en el salón donde le dijeron que tomaba clases pero para su infortunio era la hora del receso y pocas personas aún quedaban en el salón, de los cuales ninguna era Mabel, por lo que siguió buscando, en la cafetería, pero nadie, en el campo de futbol donde había muchos chicos comiendo pero nadie era la chica, la sala de reuniones o la cancha de basquetbol, donde tampoco estaba, cada vez más frustrado pues las clases se acercaban otra vez Dipper acelera la búsqueda regresando a la entrada para preguntar si nadie la había visto, por suerte suya su hermana es bien conocida y los vigilantes no tienen problemas en reconocerla, para su mala suerte no la han visto, por lo que algo decepcionado mira alrededor suyo tratando de encontrarla,

Hasta que algo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el patio principal le llama la atención, una camiseta morada con estampados de colores y diversas formas, el cabello largo y marrón, incluso un sutil aroma a avellanas le llega, esa forma, esa cara, esos ojos, todo es tan perfecto que solo puede ser de una persona, y ella mira en su dirección, un chico esta frente de Mabel, por un momento al verlo y ver su pose una ira incurre en el corazón de Dipper,

Como es posible que este idiota cara de plátano quiera declarársele a Mabel, a su Mabel… ella que es tan perfecta, él no es merecedor de ella, ni siquiera Dipper mismo es merecedor, pero al menos la sabe valorar mucho más que ellos, claro que la ira rápidamente se esfuma al ver los ojos de Mabel llenos de lágrimas al verlo, sus miradas se cruzan, y por un momento Dipper no sabe qué hacer,

Aunque muy para su alivio Mabel es quien hace el primer paso, se echa a correr en su dirección y de paso lanza lejos al chico que le estaba invitando a salir, o al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Dipper, por lo que verlo siendo echado a un lado le trae una sensación de alivio y la verdad disfruta el ver su cara, pero basta de verlo a él se está volviendo asqueroso, a quien hay que darle toda la atención es a Mabel que viene corriendo a él con lo que parecen ser lágrimas en los ojos,

Una sensación de aprensión se apodera del chico al saber que él es la razón del llanto de Mabel, por lo que actúa de manera parecida a ella, lanzándose en una carrera, para por fin encontrarse con un fuerte abrazo, ooo desde hace tiempo Dipper había anhelado poder tener entre sus brazos a su hermana, sentir su cuerpo, oler su cabello, escucharla, el que ellos estén juntos solamente es un anhelo para el… aunque pensándolo bien suena pervertido la verdad es que no es nada de eso,

Es un sentimiento completamente puro, que tanta felicidad trae a los hombres, el sentimiento que da forma a un hombre, y el sentimiento que puede destruir incluso al más frio y rudo de los valientes… el amor, esa sensación de mariposas en tu estómago, tan fuerte que incluso se pueden sentir cosquillas,

"ya estoy aquí mabs" murmura al oído de Mabel, entre sus brazos puede sentir como la chica un poco más baja que el tiembla al escuchar su voz, pronto Dipper se da cuenta de la pequeña expectación que los mira curiosos, algunos con cara soñadora, otros indiferentes, y algunas más que molestas, por lo que el pines menor hace lo mejor que puede hacer… suelta el abrazo de Mabel muy a su confusión y la jala fuera de la escuela, sin hacer caso a los vigilantes que tratan de detenerlo,

Subiendo a la moto una sensación de adrenalina invade el cuerpo de Mabel la cual lo sigue gustosa y emocionada ante el vehículo, si a Dipper le gusto a Mabel le fascino, y así ambos se escapan de la escuela dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo capítulo¡ uuffff esto se hace difícil por el tiempo tan corto que tengo para poder escribir esta madre… espero les guste¡ aunque a veces dudo de si soy bueno en esto de escribir pero pues ya que ya empecé esto debo tratar de acabarlo

Flemy Speeddraw: ssseee de echo me había dado cuenta acerca de eso hace poco ( ._.) pero tengo poco tiempo por el trabajo así que pos… me estoy concentrando en terminar esto y luego hare un rescritura… de todos modos gracias por el consejo y disfruta¡

Tsunauzumakihyuga: te la batimamaste :v… creo no actualizare mejor ok no

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch que todos sabemos que también ama el pinecest maldito a mí no me engaña

Capítulo 6

El corazón manda¡

"¡hey a donde van!" uno de los guardias de seguridad de la escuela grita molesto al ver como el par de jóvenes escapa de entre sus manos, "lo siento pero esto es importante" Dipper responde con un grito y una mirada tímida, pero aun así no se detiene, Mabel voltea a verlo y le dedica una enorme sonrisa lo que hace que se moleste aún más, "los voy a reportar con el director chicos" amenaza, pero a ellos no les importa pues no se detienen,

Pronto Dipper se dirige a el pequeño estacionamiento para profesores y visitas ante la mirada curiosa de su hermana, mirada que pronto se convierte en una de pura emoción y sorpresa al ver la motocicleta, "di Dipper… esto es lo que creo que es…" señala con el dedo mientras Dipper solo ríe al ver su mirada, por lo que adelantándose se sube y señala el asiento trasero, "vamos mabs iremos a donde quieras este es nuestro día…" no hace falta decir más pues ella de un salto sube a la moto sobresaltando a Dipper que casi pierde el equilibrio,

"vamos haya entonces bro bro¡ anda que esperas¡ y más vale que valga la pena porque acabo de perder un día de clases por tu culpa¡" amenaza con un salvaje esfuerzo por parecer ruda, el peli marrón ríe a las palabras de su hermana, ooo como extrañaba esas amenazas de Mabel "ya verás que valdrá toda la pena¡" grito en respuesta mientras enciendo el motor y se pone en marcha con violencia a lo que Mabel responde con un fuerte grito de sorpresa… ja eso le pasa por querer intimidar a Dipper, aunque claro pronto ese grito se convierte en uno de una emoción infantil mientras su hermana bombea el puño al aire… Dipper solo espera que no siga comportándose así o al menos que ningún policía de tránsito los vea... apenas acaba de recibir su motocicleta sería una pena que se la quitaran por los dementes gritos de Mabel…

Dipper suspira de alivio mientras camina con su hermana por una calle en el centro de la ciudad, para su buena suerte y por raro que sea no se encontraron a ningún policía cuando Mabel explotaba de emoción por la velocidad y las curvas… y en caso de que haya sido bueno… Dipper conoce algunas formas de quitarse a los policías de enzima sin mucha dificultad,

Pero esos son detalles para otro momento lo que ahora importa es que Dipper camina con Mabel… "mira Dipper eso¡" grita emocionada la chica al ver una tienda de ropa muy colorida, además de juguetes y de pinturas todo en una… aunque sea difícil de ver que algo así exista en verdad hay esta y Mabel emocionada toma de la mano a Dipper para arrastrarlo al lugar, un ligero sonrojo y mirada avergonzada aparecen en su rostro al sentir el suave tacto de la pequeña mano de Mabel

En cambio su mano es mucho más grande y poco cuidada, rasposa al tacto, para muchos es desagradable, pero parece que a Mabel eso le es de poca importancia pues hay algo ante sus ojos mucho más importante… la tienda tan colorida que está delante, por lo que Dipper tratando de dejar de pensar en la suavidad de la mano de Mabel se prepara para el próximo rato de tortura colorida a la que será expuesto… pero bueno si Mabel sonría baldra la pena… o al menos espera que se trate de una bonita sonrisa,

…

El sol esta alto en el cielo y el calor es mucho más que insoportable, hay pocas personas que estén directamente bajo la luz del sol, el sonido en esta parte del parque no es tan insoportable como en la calle, en verdad que para Dipper el bosque es mucho mejor… pero bueno si sigue con eso se volverá una obsesión para el… pero al menos el bosque no tiene esas horribles tiendas tan coloridas… con esos vendedores tan jodidamente molestos, al menos Mabel se divirtió allí… y compro muchas cosas, mucha tela y pegatinas para su ropa, una sonrisa tonta está plasmada en su cara mientras saca la lengua de una manera infantil, entre sus manos juguetea con una imagen de estrella, mientras en su otra mano un barquillo con nieve de vainilla está a medio comer

Dipper solo observa a su hermana jugar y comer mientras el mismo no presta mucha atención a su barquillo que lentamente comienza a derretirse, Mabel al ver que no come lo mira un poco molesta "Dipper¡ que acaso no piensas comerte tu helado? Sabes que es un pecado el desperdiciarlo¡? Anda¡" un sobresaltado Dipper solo responde con un pequeño salto, para después mirar el helado que escurre por sus manos, "dame eso ya que no planeas comértelo lo are por ti" con eso la chica le arrebata el helado y procede a comerlo de una manera muy gustosa, dejando a Dipper aun con la mano estirada no muy seguro de que hacer… por lo que sigue mirando a Mabel mientras se limpia la mano,

Pronto para Dipper es inevitable darse cuenta de los bigotes de helado que le quedan a Mabel quien ávidamente trata de ganarle al helado pues este se derrite cada vez más rápido, pronto una risa escapa de los labios del chico para después convertirse en una risa un poco más fuerte, Mabel quien ya acabo con su helado lo mira extrañada "de que te ríes si se podría saber?" pregunta curiosa aunque aún muy manchada de nieve, Dipper responde sacando su celular y tomando una rápida foto a la chica la cual es tomada con la guardia baja, Dipper sonríe al ver la foto y luego se la enseña a Mabel la cual al verla solo mira horrorizada su rostro para después tratar de limpiarlo salvajemente con una servilleta que venía con el helado,

"venga déjame hacerlo" tomando un pañuelo que siempre carga consigo Dipper toma de la barbilla a Mabel para limpiar lo más suave que puede, "lo siento espero no te molesten mis manos" murmura el chico al sentir el estremecimiento de la chica cuando toma su rostro, Mabel lo mira avergonzada y la cara un poco rosada, "no, no hay problema… solo quítame esto que me veo más masculina que tú con esta barba" nerviosa declara tratando de distraerse de la cercanía de Dipper…

Su rostro es mucho más diferente de lo que era la última vez que se vieron, su pequeña barba no le queda nada mal y su cabello largo y rizado en realidad es mucho mejor que en la foto… para Mabel el rostro de Dipper es más que cautivante, esos profundos ojos que la miran con una infinita ternura, en su tiempo a tenido algunos novios pero nadie la había visto con tal intensidad, como si buscaran en lo más profundo de su alma, como si ella fuera lo más importante, en su corazón una ansiedad que no había sentido desde su 13° cumpleaños crece cada vez mas, el ultimo que compartió con Dipper… aquel en que se besaron… cada vez la ansiedad crece más apretando en el pecho de la chica, y ahora queda más claro que nunca… que le gustaría volver a sentir esos labios con los suyos,

Para Dipper la situación en realidad no es mucho más diferente, hace ya un rato que termino de limpiar el rostro de Mabel pero aun no la suelta, aun la sostiene con sus manos, sintiendo el suave calor de sus mejillas en la palma de su mano, uno de sus dedos inconscientemente baja hasta el labio de Mabel rozándolo, sintiendo la suavidad insana de ese delgado y atractivo labio, poco a poco Mabel se inclina a donde Dipper, el golpeteo en el pecho del chico no hace más que aumentar cada vez más y más,

Respondiendo al acto de su hermana el chico se inclina acercándose cada vez más, hasta que por fin sus labios se tocan ligeramente, solo un pequeño rose, nada apasionado como alguien esperaría de un par de jóvenes, pronto ambos separan sus labios dejando sus frentes unidas, la respiración en ambos es agitada a mas no poder, Mabel estira su mano tomando la de su hermano para apretarla con fuerza, "recuerdas nuestro último cumpleaños juntos dip?" pregunta Mabel más para sí que para el chico, que aun sabiendo esto asiente ligeramente con la cabeza pero sin despegar su frente de la de Mabel, "claro que lo recuerdo mabs"

Responde usando el mismo tono que su hermana "creo que… en verdad… estoy enferma" Dipper sonríe tristemente al escuchar las palabras, aunque una parte de él no puede evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz por esas palabras, "en ese caso somos dos enfermos mabs, pero enserio yo…" tomando ambas manos de Mabel Dipper las aprieta y se separa un poco de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos "en verdad yo siento que me gustas… desde que cumplimos doce me has gustado y me seguirás gustando… he tratado de no pensar en eso pero no puedo… Mabel creo que me he enamorado de ti"

Su silencio es su respuesta y por un momento Dipper en verdad se arrepintió de lo que a echo… tal vez aun no era el momento de decirlo quien sabe… pero para su sorpresa y alivio Mabel responde volviéndolo a besar, esta vez con una intensidad mucho mayor, para las personas que los observan se trata solo de una pareja más que tal vez se estén sincerando… si supieran ¿cómo sería su respuesta? ¿Qué harían? ¿Cómo los tratarían? Por un momento Dipper se pregunta eso pero pronto los olvida pues el beso de Mabel es algo… maravillosamente delicioso,

Pronto ambos se separan y Dipper observa como por las rojas mejillas de su hermana lagrimas escurren bajando por una gran y brillante sonrisa, "no sabes cuánto esperaba esto tonto… creo que tú también… me gustas" una sollozo escapa de los labios del chico el cual abraza a Mabel con fuerza, Mabel también suelta un sollozo y responde el abrazo de Dipper, "gracias mabs… gracias" entre sollozos Dipper repite suavemente a lo que Mabel responde golpeando su espalda suavemente mientras ella misma presenta pequeñas lagrimas

Pronto ambos ya tranquilos se separan y se tumban en el pasto sintiendo la frescura de la sombra del gran roble que está a medio parque, Mabel usa a Dipper como almohada mientras el chico usa uno de sus brazos para estar más cómodos, ambos están sumidos en un cómodo silencio solamente disfrutando de la presencia de ambos, "oye mabs" llama la atención a su hermana la cual solo responde con un gemido "que es lo que somos ahora?" pregunta el chico a lo que ella responde con un perezoso encogimiento de manos, "quien sabe… pero me gustaría descubrirlo" con una gran sonrisa declara mientras voltea la mirada hacia arriba mirando a su hermano, Dipper sonríe entre dientes y asiente "si tienes razón… eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti mabs" la chica se sonroja y voltea la mirada al cielo tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su hermano, para después golpearlo con un codo

A lo que el chico responde soltando un quejido "no te pongas cómodo Dipper pines después de todo solo te uso por tu cuerpo" ahora es el turno del chico de sonrojarse en extremo por las palabras a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa orgullosa de victoria, "sabes que las cosas no serán fáciles de ahora en adelante ¿verdad?" pregunta Dipper a lo que Mabel responde con un asentimiento de cabeza "lo se bro pero sabes… creo que no me importa… desde nuestro cumpleaños estuve tratando de olvidar ese momento… pero sabes… después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que yo también, yo también lo deseaba" volviendo a mirar a Dipper Mabel se pone sobre el sentándose en su regazo mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos, el sol lentamente comienza a bajar pintando el cielo de un naranja intenso que se refleja con fuerza en los ojos de la chica,

Dipper mira fascinado la intensidad de su hermana mientras esta habla, "yo también te deseaba… y la verdad crecí harta de los chicos que solo querían un juguete… que solo querían una posesión… crecí harta de lo que las personas dicen de mi… crecí harta de tratar de complacerlos… creo yo también merezco complacerme a mí misma no crees" Dipper escucha las palabras de la chica, sintiendo un malestar creciendo cada vez más dentro de sí al escucharla, el mismo se sienta asustando a su hermana pues está arriba suyo, pero el chico la sujeta para que no caiga,

Pronto une sus labios con los de ella sintiendo aun ese suave sabor a vainilla y chocolate "no te preocupes mas mabs, mientras este aquí nadie nos separara, ni los mismos dioses yo te amo y ya verás que saldremos adelante siempre que estés conmigo nada me detendrá" Mabel al escucharlo asiente mientras una lagrima escapa de su rostro una vez más, "ahora creo deberíamos irnos o mama nos regañara por llegar tarde… y una cosa más aunque odie esto creo que por ahora debemos no actuar muy… acaramelados enfrente de nuestros padres o amigos… al menos no por ahora" Mabel suspira y lanza un puchero molesto pero al final acepta entre dientes "bien… volvamos a casa mabs" ambos van asía donde su moto y se besan por última vez antes de tomar rumbo a su casa donde seguramente un buen regaño de su madre les espera


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capítulo¡ y un anuncio más para mis querido lectores… pues últimamente el tiempo lo he tenido muy corto por lo que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como antes (cof típico cof) pero aun así no tengan dudas de que seguiré y pues luego la perra desgraciada tentación de escribir otro y así uuufffff… sin comentarios si esto fuera Facebook dejaba un me en llora y un me emperra por culero ok no

Sin más que decir espero disfruten y en verdad lo siento por esto de no poder subir tan seguido…

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch que todos sabemos que también ama el pinecest maldito a mí no me engaña

Capítulo 7

Solo disfrutar

Tal y como Dipper sospechaba su madre junto a su padre los esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos, y sip ambos aunque Dipper acabara de llegar después de tanto tiempo no se salvaron de la furia de su madre, pues tal parece que le llamaron de la escuela diciéndole que Mabel escapo con un chico, incluso sin hacer caso de los guardias, situación que al parecer fue causada por Dipper el cual fue confundido como novio de Mabel para la molestia de su madre y un poco la risa de su padre,

Aunque la idea para Dipper no sonaba nada mal… claro que disimulo como si le molestara cosa que para nada era así… aunque Mabel al escucharla sobre exagero actuando como si quisiera vomitar cosa que tal vez moleste a Dipper, la chica al ver su cara sonríe juguetonamente, por suerte para ambos sus padres no lo notaron pues su padre trataba de calmar a la mujer mayor de que era natural que algo así pasara después de tanto tiempo que no se hayan visto,

Pronto para alivio de ambos chicos su madre deja atrás su enojo y los deja entrar, puesto que Dipper hace tiempo que no vive con ellos la habitación que compartía con Mabel se convirtió solo en la habitación de Mabel, pero para alivio del chico aún quedan las habitaciones de huéspedes, por lo que Dipper se retira a su habitación mientras Mabel toma una ducha y sus padres… hacen cosas de padres,

Sentándose en la cama no puede evitar notar lo dura que esta… aun así en sus viajes con el tío Ford ha dormido en lugares mucho peores, finalmente se deja caer de espaldas sintiendo el frio de las sabanas en su cuerpo, no puede evitar sonreír enormemente por las cosas que han pasado el día de hoy… el sueño que ha tenido por tanto tiempo al fin se ha cumplido, al fin… Mabel será suya

Dipper voltea a ver la enorme bolsa con cosas que trae para Mabel, claro que también trajo algunas cosas para sus padres pero la gran mayoría son para Mabel, ella las merece, un golpeteo ligero en la puerta le llama la atención, pronto la puerta se abre y entra Mabel con su piyama, un pans rosado y una camiseta ligera con un estampado de un cerdito,

La chica lo mira y cierra la puerta con seguro para después caminar a donde está su hermano, pronto ella se acuesta a su lado mirando el techo, Dipper la mira y sonríe, "que ocurre mabs" pregunta a lo que la chica lo mira y bufa de una manera muy parecida al tío Stan, "que acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio" murmura lo chica a lo que Dipper sonríe más ampliamente, se acerca colocándose sobre ella y la besa suavemente "sabes mabs que no necesitas ninguna razón para venir a verme" su hermana responde con una de sus sonrisas y le regresa el beso rápidamente,

"Aunque en eso si no te equivocas bro si tengo una razón a parte de ti para verte" el chico levanta una ceja curioso del razonamiento de Mabel a lo cual ella lo quita de sobre si y voltea a ver la mochila que está en la esquina para después volver la vista a Dipper "donde están mis regalos" seriamente pide mientras lo mira con cara molesta, Dipper como respuesta solo presenta una contracción de ceja… le han tomado el pelo de una manera horrible a penas se estaba emocionando y le salen con eso, al final solo suspira… en verdad esto ya no es nada nuevo así que no tiene mucho caso el sorprenderse, "muy bien mabs entonces es hora de regalos" "¡yeiii!" responde la chica sobre emocionada, un claro cambio de su actitud seria de antes

Dipper se levanta y camina a donde su equipaje, lo abre ante la mirada sobre emocionada de Mabel y al final saca su regalo… un par de calcetines, pronto la emoción de Mabel se transforman en decepción, "unos calcetines" declara montamente mientras los toma lentamente y los mira de con una cara en blanco, Dipper asiente con una gran sonrisa en su cara… que pronto se transforma en una cara de dolor cuando la chica comienza a golpearlo con los calcetines

"bien me rindo¡" declara algo adolorido, claro está que es solo actuación… pero un calcetinaso en un ojo si duele en verdad, por lo tanto el chico se dirige a donde su mochila con una sonrisa en su cara, "bien mabs ahora cierra los ojos quieres" la chica acepta y cierra los ojos mientras sigue sentada en la cama sonriendo ampliamente, Dipper saca un amplio collar de variados colores, en el centro una pequeña esfera brillante corona la joya, de colores del arcoíris parece irradiar una tranquilidad y calidez sorprendentes, Dipper la coloca suavemente en el delicado y esbelto cuello de su hermana la cual tiembla al sentir sus dedos rozando su piel,

Pronto Mabel abre los ojos y mira abajo perdiendo el aliento ante la brillante joya, Dipper sonríe al verla y la besa suavemente, "te queda hermosa mabs" declara lentamente, la chica lo mira y entre pequeñas lagrimas lo abraza fuertemente, "esto no era necesario dipi debió haber costado mucho" el chico solo rie entre dientes para confusión de su hermana "no te enojes mabs pero el collar tal vez haya estado algo caro pero la joya no me costó nada… la encontré en uno de ms viajes asi que pues… se mira bonita no crees" la chica frunce el ceño para golpearlo en el pecho a lo que el chico solo responde con una cara curiosa "idiota ya me estaba preocupando" responde la chica a lo que Dipper responde sonriendo y besándola "voy a darme una ducha mabs busca lo que te guste de la mochila" tomando su cambio de ropa el joven pines sale del cuarto dejando a su hermana sola la cual sigue tocando el collar

"hhhhaaaa que demonios estoy haciendo" murmura mientras se deja caer asía atrás en la cama, aun así una sonrisa pequeña aparece en su rostro, pronto mira la mochila y la curiosidad le gana, otro día será para poder pensar acerca de lo que ella hace con su hermano… por ahora se dejara querer en verdad, por ahora dejara de hacer caso de lo que piensen los demás y hará caso a o que su propio corazón quiere, por lo tanto por ahora es el momento de ver qué cosas interesantes Dipper trajo consigo,

Por lo que Mabel abre la mochila y comienza a sacar cosas… ropa mucha ropa, y aunque para muchas personas eso podría ser aburrido la verdad es que para Mabel no es nada de eso, pues desde el momento en el que ve el primer vestido queda maravillada por su corte, su forma y su color, pronto saca más ropa toda diferente a la anterior, ninguna del mismo estilo como si hubieran sido de partes de todo el mundo… o un poco más que eso,

Hasta que al final mira esa ropa… la verdad ella no se esperaba algo así no es que sea feo ni nada de eso en realidad le parece muy bonito… y exótico, muy parecido al usado por las consortes de oriente medio en la edad media, una prenda de dos piezas bastante reveladora, de color amarillo tiene gran cantidad de piedras pegadas a la suave tela… una sonrisa traviesa aparece en la cara de la chica al comenzar a planear una jugada contra el pervertido de su hermano, pronto el sonido de alguien acercándose suena junto a la puerta por lo que la chica apresurada guarda ese vestido detrás suyo lista para molestar un buen rato a Dipper, el chico abre la puerta y entra usando un pantaloncillo corto hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca la cual se ajusta bien a su cuerpo denotando lo atlético que se ha visto, por un momento Mabel olvida su broma al ver el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual no lo nota por estar pensando en otro tipo de cosas, sean cuales sean,

Pronto la chica se recupera y recuerda su plan por lo que procede a ponerlo en acción "ajam… Dipper quieres decirme que es esto" con la voz más seria que puede reunir le pregunta mientras procede a levantar la ropa, Dipper por un momento se queda mirándola si saber qué hacer, sudor comienza a caer de su frente… "acaso querías que me pusiera esto? Hhuuumm?" pregunta Mabel aunque internamente apenas puede aguantar la risa al ver a su hermano tan altamente nervioso, "eee eso es… veras este… las saladitas son horneadas?" (nota de autor: si son de México entenderán xD) responde igual que en el comercial de tv tratando de desviar el tema a lo que Mabel responde con una fuerte risa de ella

"tranquilo bro bro no estoy molesta… en realidad puede que si me veas con el puesto" ante esa declaración el chico solo se queda en silencio mientras tiene una mano levantada… su mirada e queda en shock como si no comprendiera lo que acaba de escuchar, "vamos vamos a dormir dipi" Mabel dice recostándose en la cama cuando ve que Dipper no responde, al escucharla el chico sale de su estupor y la mira confuso, "dormirás aquí?" pregunta curioso a lo que la chica asiente fuertemente, "pero claro ase mucho que no nos veíamos… y en realidad tengo ganas… de tenerte a mi lado esta noche" la chica murmura lo último más para sí que para su hermano, él la mira y sonríe, "claro mabs" quitando las cosas de la cama ambos chicos se recuestan y pronto quedan dormidos,

Un momento después su madre entra a la habitación y al verlos durmiendo juntos no puede evitar sonreír, y tomarles una foto, esta será una buena fuente de burlas en el futuro cuando tengan parejas y las traigan a casa, poco sabia su madre de que el par de hermanos en si ya era una pareja… pero al menos la ignorancia trae felicidad, y la sonrisa de la madre parece confirmarlo pues en silencio comienza a cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejando al par de mellizos durmiendo tranquilamente, Mabel duerme entre los brazos de Dipper mientras este la abraza con fuerza como tratando de que ella no se vaya de su lado nunca jamás,

Pronto la noche dio paso al día, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la cama, una muy molesta Mabel se retuerce bajo las sabanas tratando de encontrar refugio en los brazos de Dipper, aun así parece ser que no funciona pues ella aún se sigue agitando por lo que harta se destapa por fin, claro sin hacer mucho movimiento pues su hermano aún sigue dormitando suavemente, Mabel se queda mirando el rostro de Dipper, como tranquilamente su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo tranquilo,

Mabel suavemente toca la meguilla del chico con su mano, una suave caricia basta para provocar que el tiemble bajo las sabanas, por un momento la chica cree que lo despertó pero al parecer no fue así, por lo que suspirando de alivio sigue con sus caricias, bajando su mano por su cuello no puede evitar notar una cicatriz bajando por su clavícula, pronto baja su mano por su pecho ancho y musculoso sintiendo los bordes de cicatrices profundas pasando por su mano… desde hace tiempo que notaba las nuevas cicatrices en el cuerpo de su hermano cada que iba de visita al pueblo de graviti falls… pero siempre que preguntaba por ellas el nunca respondía y cambiaba de tema… cuando le preguntaba a tío Ford este asía una cara de arrepentimiento y se iba sin decir nada, Mabel puede ser inocente pero no es ninguna estúpida, y sabe que hay algo mal, Dipper maduro demasiado rápido para alguien que solo tiene 16 años, atrás quedo ese chico curioso y tímido, ahora aunque aún es algo curioso ya no lo es tanto, y para nada es tímido, ahora es alguien seguro de sí, alguien que siempre esta alerta a su alrededor, como si esperara que algo pasara, que algo atacara,

Mabel acerca su oreja al pecho de Dipper escuchando su corazón latir constantemente y con tal fuerza que puede sentir el golpeteo en su mejilla, una mirada de dolor cruza su cara, "por qué no confías en mi dipi" triste murmura al dormido de su hermano, en verdad lo único que ella quiere es ayudarlo… pero él no la deja… y tal vez sea mejor… recordar lo sucedido con Bill hace tantos años aun le provoca escalofríos y temor a la chica por lo general sonriente, aunque tal vez aun no haya superado lo ocurrido la verdad es que está más que dispuesta a tratar de ayudar a su querido hermano… lo ama así como es pero a veces extraña aquello momentos en los que hacían de todo… en los que su única preocupación era el de lo que harían ese día… en que se divertirían,

Mabel suspira y prontamente se pone de pie para poder revisar su celular lleno de calcomanías, su pantalla parpadea como un mensaje está presente, curiosa la chica desbloquea el teléfono y procede a leerlo, *¡mabi! Oye que crees… ¡hay fiesta esta noche en casa de Leticia! ¡Vamos te espero en mi casa a las 9!* Con eso el mensaje termina y Mabel se queda mirándolo… una mirada increíblemente emocionada cruza su rostro y de inmediato salta sobre Dipper olvidando lo anonada que estaba observándolo meramente hace unos momentos,

"hhaarrrgggghhhh" grita sobresaltado al sentir como Mabel cae sobre su cuerpo dejándolo sin aliento, la chica en su rostro muestra una sonrisa más que enorme y en sus ojos un brillo tan intenso ilumina de emoción, la chica por unos momentos se queda así en silencio viendo a su hermano de una manera emocionada, pronto Dipper crece más y más incómodo, "q que es lo que ocurre" pregunta a lo que Mabel responde enseñándole la pantalla del celular el mensaje,

Dipper mira el mensaje curioso leyendo lentamente su contenido, terminando procede a observar a su hermana algo choqueado, a lo que Mabel al ver su cara asiente con la cabeza con emoción "no… nonononono" "sisisisisisisisi¡" Mabel responde a la ves que su hermano responde algo demasiado rápido, "Mabel… no me siento cómodo estando con… tanta gente" Mabel lo mira por un momento para después asentir tristemente, sabiendo que lo mejor es no profundizar lentamente se baja del cuerpo de su hermano, Dipper al verla suspira pesadamente para sentarse algo adolorido aun del golpe que acaba de recibir,

"hhaaaa… me arrepentiré de esto… claro que iremos mabs" dipper declara a lo que Mabel responde dándose la vuelta con rapidez y lanzarse en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que se escucha el crujido de los huesos de dipper, y por segunda vez en el día dipper pierde el aliento y cae dormido… solo que esta vez porque cayo desmayado,

Mabel en cambio feliz de la vida sale de la habitación silbando felizmente, ya convenció a dipper de ir, ahora solo faltan los más difíciles… sus padres, claro que para Mabel no hay tanto problema pues nadie se resiste a los encantos de la chica, especialmente cuando usa su arma secreta… los ojos de gato enamorado… son tan poderosos que ni el mismísimo Bill podría resistirse a su abrumador poder… y con eso la chica sale a buscar a sus padres,

En cambio dipper que se acaba de recuperar esta acostado en la cama mirando el techo con una expresión algo molesta… el conoce muy bien como son los chicos de la escuela de Mabel, aunque no vivan juntos ya eso no significa que él no tenga un ojo vigilante sobre la chica tan inocente y fácil de manipular… nunca más permitirá que pase, suficiente tuvo con su pasado y con Bill…

Lo más seguro es que se encuentre con varios de esos chicos en la fiesta… un odio primitivo comienza a crecer en el pecho del pelo castaño, su maldito deseo tan vulgar por las mujeres es vergonzoso para cualquiera que se llame a si mismo hombre, los ojos con los que ven a Mabel y algunas otras chicas es demasiado… demasiado malditamente molesto… lo bueno es que el principal de esos bastardos malnacidos ya no está… un pequeño accidente le ocurrió por lo que termino con el cuello partido, dipper al recordar eso sonríe oscuramente, de una manera que nadie jamás ni su tío Ford ha visto, y mucho menos Mabel,

Recordando la sensación de satisfacción que le trajo la muerte de ese tal Lalo dipper sonríe aún más si es posible… tal vez la fiesta no sea tan mala, "es momento de marcar lo que es mío" el chico murmura entre su sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillas con malicia, con una anticipación emocionante de lo que traerá esta tarde… después de todo cualquier hijo de puta que trate de meterse con su Mabel bueno… el excremento de los animales será mucho más agradable que lo que quede de ellos, con sus pensamientos corriendo salvajes dipper sigue recostado mientras escucha los gritos de felicidad de Mabel en la planta baja… tal parece que logro convencerlos de dejarlos ir, la sonrisa de dipper se convierte en una cara seria al levantarse de la cama para salir de la habitación, mientras sus ojos sin notarlo brillan de un amarillo sucio… un color que solo promete una cosa y nada más… la crueldad sin limites…


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevo capitulo¡ ni me tarde tanto xD pero al menos esta algo más largo que los demás así que espero que disfruten de mi arduo trabajo :')

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch que todos sabemos que también ama el pinecest maldito a mí no me engaña

Capítulo 8

La fiesta¡

El día fue uno repleto de actividades para los mellizos pines, yendo de aquí para haya todo el día estuvieron juntos pasando el tiempo, poco después de almorzar salieron a dar un paseo en la moto del chico, a lo que su padre emocionado se quedó observando un buen tiempo en la tarde anterior, aunque claro se la pidió a dipper este le dijo "lo siento papa… pero conociéndote no llegaras ni a la esquina cuando ya tenga que arreglarla y pagar la hospitalización de unos cuantos heridos" su padre hace un puchero molesto y tal vez alguna mentada de madre… pero nada más,

El sol apenas empieza a calentar mientras se eleva sobre los altos edificios de la ciudad, el sonido de los autos es fuerte y resuena por toda la ciudad, las personas aunque aún sea temprano ya abarrotan las calles, en si tal cosa tiene una pequeña sensación de belleza, a pesar del ajetreado sonido de los autos por doquier, la vista naranja de los rayos del sol iluminando los ventanales de los edificios dan esta sensación de admiración y orgullo al ver lo que el ingenio del ser humano puede ser capaz,

Para dipper tal cosa en realidad no podría importar menos, en su motocicleta conduce a altas velocidades sintiendo el viento surcando a su alrededor, el uso del casco es demasiado molesto pero completamente necesario en especial cuando se está en la ciudad, después de todo no sería nada bueno que un policía le retirara su licencia de conducir, detrás de él Mabel se sujeta con fuerza de su cuerpo mientras grita de emoción, claro que dipper por el sonido del motor de la máquina y el viento no escucha absolutamente lo que su hermana grita,

Pronto ambos chicos llegan a uno de los bordes de la zona metropolitana y buscan un estacionamiento para dejar su motocicleta, el mismo que el día anterior será, ambos bajan Mabel con su cabello alborotado solo respira agitadamente ante la vista divertida de dipper, "dipi¡ debes dejarme conducir a mi¡" grita la chica exaltada, pronto la sonrisa de dipper se convierte en una cara de horror ante la idea de su hermanan "¡pero claro que no Mabel!¡la harás pedazos!" responde dipper mientras abraza el susodicho vehículo,

Mabel ante su respuesta hace un puchero molesto para después gemir lastimeramente, sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear, dipper al verla solo se puede quedar completamente paralizado "y yo q que creía que m me querías" entre sollozos Mabel declara para taparse la cara y darse la vuelta evitando la mirada adolorida de dipper, las personas en el estacionamiento solo miran curiosas el evento, dipper al verlas no puede evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso y temeroso por Mabel, un odio dentro de él crece al ver a Mabel llorar, y más al escuchar los murmullos de las personas

"n no Mabel ya sabes que te amo claro que te dejare conducir pero no llores vale?" dipper la toma suavemente del brazo dándole la vuelta, Mabel se lanza y lo besa con una fuerza, no es la pasión que se esperaría de una pareja que se desea completamente pero si es un beso mucho más profundo que los anteriores roses de labios, dipper sorprendido por la acción de Mabel regresa el beso para después separarse lentamente, claro que dipper no se encontró con lo que esperaba en lugar de las lágrimas mojando las mejillas de la chica y los ojos rojos señal de las lágrimas la noto con esa sonrisa de burla y superioridad mientras le saca la lengua traviesamente, "gracias dipi!¡por eso te amo¡" con eso Mabel comienza a saltar felizmente dejando detrás suyo a un sorprendido dipper que aún no capta lo que acaba de suceder, las personas que antes murmuraban cosas malas acerca del ahora solo se burlan de cómo fue engañado por la peli castaña, "¡Mabel!" grita mientras sale en persecución de su hermana al darse cuenta de lo que paso, la chica al verlo corriendo en su dirección se echa a correr con una gran sonrisa en su cara

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad mientras la noche cada vez se acercaba más, después de que los chicos hicieran algunas compras en la ciudad y comieran un poco rondando ya las 4 de la tarde regresaron a casa para prepararse para la fiesta de la amiga de Mabel, dipper sin mucha preocupación entra a su cuarto en lo que su hermana busca algo que vestir, optando por tal vez usar algo que dipper le trajo de regalo, aun así lo más seguro es que la chica vaya a tardar barias horas preparándose, por lo que dipper solo se acuesta en su habitación mirando el techo, no evitar volver a pensar en los chicos que se encontrara en la fiesta,

Aunque para los estándares normales Mabel no es la chica más hermosa de todas ni tenga el cuerpo más exuberante la verdad es que su inocencia es muy atrayente, lo fácil que es hablar con ella atrae a muchas personas con malas intenciones, por lo que en dentro de dipper la ira crece cada vez más y más, ira que es aplacada por las fantasías de dipper, esas fantasías cada vez más oscuras acerca de esos chicos… incluso el olor metálico de la sangre golpea la nariz del chico, cada vez se vuelven más reales los sonidos de gritos aterrorizados, los chillidos de dolor, un temblor recorre la espalda de dipper, mucho al ver su sonrisa tan… tenebrosa… tan perturbadora se preguntarían que fue lo que le paso al chico amable y cobarde… cuando la pregunta correcta seria que es lo que no le paso al pobre chico…

Pronto el sonido de la alarma de su celular lo saca de sus sueños, son las 7:30 falta poco para que salgan a la fiesta la cual empezaría temprano a las 9, por lo que dipper se pone de pie y pone dirección a la ducha, como el clima es caliente solo abre el grifo del agua fría, sintiendo las suaves caricias del agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo, recargando su frente en la pared solo deja que sus pensamientos fluyan se alejen, sintiéndose en paz no puede evitar pensar en el rostro sonriente de su hermana, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho siente como una fuerte aprensión comienza a crecer en su corazón, el dolor de perder a mabel… cosa que aunque odie admitirlo es muy posible… si ella supiera lo que a echo… si ella supiera la verdad de su cambio… si ella supiera la verdad acerca de dipper pines… una verdad que nadie ni Ford sabe… nadie mas que un oscuro ser…

Cerrando el flujo del agua dipper suspire como comienza a secar su cuerpo y vestirse, usando un par de pantalones de mezclilla normales no muy ajustados pero si lo suficiente para notarse su trasero bien formado, una camiseta blanca sencilla se ajusta a su cuerpo, saliendo del baño el chico entra a su cuarto para ponerse sus zapatillas deportivas blancas, pasándose la mano por su cabello lo deja así con su salvaje rizado natural, toma su dinero, sus llaves y su celular el chico baja a la sala esperando a Mabel, su madre al verlo emocionada lo abraza mientras lo mira por todos lados avergonzando al muchacho, su padre al verlo solo sonríe divertido "jajaja amor deja a tu hijo mira como lo incomodas" la mujer lo mira con un puchero muy estilo de Mabel "¡pero cariño mira que guapo se ha puesto nuestro hijo! Mírate dipper todo un galán no me sorprendería si pronto llegas con una hermosa chica a casa" su madre emocionada le señala a lo que el padre ríe con fuerza, dipper en caso ríe ligeramente mientras piensa que si solo su madre supiera que ya ha llegado con la mujer más perfecta del universo,

Y hablando de eso una suave risa llama la atención de dipper y de sus padres, bajando las escaleras una más que hermosa Mabel se ríe ante la cara avergonzada que puso dipper, "déjalo mama, dipi ya tiene el honor de ir con una hermosura como yo" ríe alegremente la castaña, sus padres se acercan a ella, su madre a chulearla y su padre molesto por su ropa… en otro caso esta dipper que la mira con la boca abierta y los ojos amplios de sorpresa, un pequeño rubor se arrastra por su cara, Mabel viste unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla cortos a mitad de camino a las rodillas, su blusa algo holgada de color pardo deja expuestos sus hombros y su espalda, su escote es poco pero lo suficiente como para atraer algunas miradas, y al final en su cuello un gran collar dorado brilla coquetamente, el mismo collar que la noche anterior dipper le regalo,

Al mirarlo tan sorprendido y sin palabras Mabel ríe ligeramente mientras se acerca a dipper, para darle un toque en la punta de la nariz sacándolo de su estupor, "Mabel llamando a dipper, dime algo dipi no solo te quedes mirando embobado" sus padres miran algo graciosos la escena, en verdad ellos dos siempre han sido muy unidos, "t te ves preciosa" el sonrojo de dipper crece aún más mientras le responde a su hermana la cual solo ríe divertida pero con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara "oooo tranquilo bobalicón, andando vámonos" ambos chicos se despiden de sus padres, dipper toma una chamarra de cuero negra y se la pone mientras Mabel toma un suéter ligero de color purpura,

Son las 9:15 por lo que la noche se está poniendo algo fresca pero aun no tanto por lo que usar ropa muy abrigadora no tiene mucho caso, ambos chicos suben a la motocicleta y ponen dirección a la fiesta, la casa no está muy lejos a solo 10 minutos en motocicleta por lo que ambos chicos se relajan, como la velocidad no es mucha y el viento es tranquilo ambos pueden ir conversando animadamente

"y Mabel que tal vez con el libro que te regale de magia" el chico pregunta para romper el hielo algo incómodo, Mabel recarga su cabeza en el hombro de dipper para sentirse más cómoda y poder escuchar mejor lo que dice, "¡voy genial dipi! ¡La magia es tan genial! Siento que puedo hacerlo todo… aunque es algo difícil a veces" la chica responde emocionada a lo que dipper sonríe ligeramente "sabía que te gustaría mabs… espero no le hayas dicho a nadie" la chica responde bufando, pero ya que está muy cerca del oído de dipper eso solo le produce un temblor en su cuerpo, sentir su cálida exhalación en su oído puede ser… problemático

"claro que lo se dipi… es algo molesto pero no soy tan tonta sé que es mejor dejarlo oculto… y aunque es genial aún no sé por qué querías que aprendiera a hacer magia" el chico avergonzado solo se queda en silencio por unos momentos "yo sé que no eres tonta mabs… y yo quería que aprendieras porque sabía que te gustaría… además quería que aprendieras para que así no me olvidaras" dipper susurra lo último pero aun así entre el sonido del viento y del motor Mabel es capaz de escuchar, por lo que ahora es su turno de avergonzarse, dejando caer todo su peso en la espalda de dipper envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, "yo nunca te olvidaría dipper" ambos se quedan en silencio de allí en adelante simplemente disfrutando de la presencia, incluso dipper desacelera para que el momento dure aún más…

Pronto ambos chicos llegan a una casa no muy diferente al resto más que algunos adornos en el patio, es la casa de cristina una de las amigas de Mabel y la que le mando el mensaje, pronto Mabel enérgicamente corre en dirección a la puerta mientras que dipper se queda esperando recargado en la motocicleta, en verdad que la actitud de su hermana puede llegar a ser bastante contagiosa… y muy calmante, Mabel toca el timbre mientras espera a que la chica salga, pronto la puerta se abre revelando a una hermosa chica de la misma edad que ambos de un vestido corto de color verde, su cabello rubio parece brillar bajo la luz de la lámpara, "¡Mabel! ¡Te he estado esperando una eternidad!"

Mabel sonríe nerviosamente, en verdad que ya ha pasado media hora de la hora que acordaron que Mabel pasaría, por lo que Mabel solo hace la única cosa que puede hacer "¡en verdad lo siento cristina! ¡Veras por algunas razones se me hico tarde!" en eso la rubia nota al chico castaño el mismo que apareció en la escuela el día anterior que espera en la entrada del patio, alto y de buen porte la chica cambia de vista a Mabel mientras una sonrisa pícara aparece en sus labio "hhoooo ya veo así que por eso tan tarde e mabi… ¡te me has adelantado maldita!" bromeando la rubia toma del hombro a Mabel mientras empieza a susurrar cosas al oído, dipper sonríe irónicamente al ver como Mabel se pone roja al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, su corazón comienza a calentar y no puede evitar sentirse feliz por las amigas de Mabel,

Pronto ambas chicas dejan su conversación, Mabel con una sonrisa triunfante aunque algo avergonzada aun de lo que le dijo cristina, en cambio la chica es la que ahora luce realmente avergonzada, dipper mira curioso cuando la realización le golpea… Mabel quiere que su amiga baya con ellos, una ligera molestia azota la mente del chico, el que quería ir a solas con Mabel… pronto sus temores son confirmados cuando Mabel se lo pide, por lo que tendrán que acomodarse lo mejor posible en una motocicleta echa para no más de 2 personas,

El sonido de la música resuena, aunque para los vecinos puede ser algo molesto la verdad ya que se trata de sábado y mañana nadie trabaja eso poco importa, la gente se reúne incluso afuera de la casa charlando animadamente, mientras algunos invitados o colados buscan un lugar donde colocar sus vehículos, los hermanos pines y su acompañante bajan en la zona de motocicletas aun cargando sus chamarras, ambas chicas rápidamente encuentran al resto de sus amigas por lo que corren a su encuentro,

Mabel toma de la mano a su hermano y lo jala hacia sus amigas, pronto las chicas la reciben con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras le lanzan miradas de reojo a dipper con una sonrisa picarona, a pesar de que el castaño está presente en realidad no trata de escuchar la conversación que se desarrolla frente a él, solo se queda observando a Mabel la cual se pone furiosamente roja al escuchar las insinuaciones de ella y él, una ligera sonrisa escapa de su boca que aun por el alto sonido de la música es captada por las amigas de Mabel, las chicas voltean a su dirección mientras dipper sonríe alegremente, Mabel curiosa se adelanta poniéndose frente a él "qué diablos te pasa dipi" el castaño deja de reír mientras le da una dulce sonrisa a Mabel "en verdad me alegro por tus amigas… gracias por cuidar de Mabel" lo último es dirigido a las chicas las cuales solo asienten con una expresión soñadora, por un momento la apariencia de dipper cambia de la de un chico normal a la de un príncipe, Mabel ante la vista se sonroja furiosamente,

"bueno chicas… saldré un momento ahora regreso cuiden a Mabel por mi quieren" con eso dipper sale de la casa en dirección al patio mientras busca sus cigarrillos en su chaqueta, pues aunque varios jóvenes estén fumando dentro de la casa eso es algo a que a dipper no le gusta del todo,

Las chicas se quedan en silencio por un momento en medio del total ruido de la música y gritos de la fiesta, prontamente las chicas giran sus cabezas en dirección a Mabel mientras los ojos les brillan con una fiereza pocas veces vista "¡Mabel! Quien es el chico" pregunta Johana mientras la sujeta de los hombros pronto las demás se acercan rodeándola, Mabel suda de nerviosismo… "él es mi…" "¡tu novio verdad!" grita Caterina señalándola mientras el resto grita en shock, algunas personas las miran curiosas pero les restan importancia al ver de quienes se tratan, el grupo raro de la escuela,

"b bueno… podría decirse que si" las chicas gritan emocionadas mientras abrazan a mabel y tratan de sacarle los temas jugosos acerca de la relación, aunque Mabel habla un poco acerca de cómo son las cosas la verdad es que no ahoga mucho demasiado profundo, pues no sería para nada bueno que alguien supiera que no solo son amantes… sino que también hermano, "bueno… en realidad el llego a visitarme desde Oregón… y estamos en relación desde ayer" las chicas escuchan soñadoras la conversación de Mabel,

En cambio afuera de la casa dipper saca sus cigarrillos y los enciende, el sonido es algo molesto para sus oídos y aunque escuchar las sonrisas de las personas despreocupadas puede ser refrescante para algunos para dipper es todo lo contrario, escuchar como ríen y viven sus vidas con total paz le revuelve el estómago, en verdad que a veces le gustaría ser como ellos, tener una vida tranquila… llevan su mano a su estómago siente el borde de una profunda herida ya cicatrizada, pero en eso recuerda las cosas que ha visto… las cosas que ha aprendido y las cosas a las que ya se ha enfrentado… y la verdad sea dicha no se arrepiente de la vida que ha optado por tomar… si tuviera que arrepentirse de algo seria de no poder tener a Mabel cerca de él tanto tiempo como quisiera…

Y aunque a echo cosas horribles en su vida cosas de las que cualquiera se sentiría arrepentido de las que cualquiera tendría el derecho de odiarlo… aun así lo que más le duele es el no poder estar siempre junto a Mabel, suspirando el humo del tabaco lanza una sonrisa ligera, en verdad que ya parece un anciano pensando de esa manera, pronto unos chicos llegan en una gran camioneta y bajan, sus caras altaneras miran por doquier mientras miran al resto como si fueran solo insectos, un ceño fruncido aparece en el rostro de dipper al verlos… él ya los ha visto antes el chico que hace poco murió por sus manos era amigo de ellos, igual de asquerosas inmundicias

El grupo entra a la casa mientras empujan a un pobre chico a un arbusto, algunos se ríen de la humillación mientras que otros se muestran algo molestos, pero al final siempre es lo mismo, nadie hace nada por ayudar, el temor es mucho mayor que la necesidad de ayudar, pero para dipper el chico podría importar tanto como una mierda de perro en el suelo lodoso del bosque, lo que le molesta más allá de lo posible es el hecho de que ellos apestan a una lujuria salvaje que ni los animales guiados por sus instintos tienen,

Por lo que dipper lanza su cigarrillo y entra en busca de Mabel, si alguno de esos estúpidos pendejos se acerca al menos un poco a Mabel bueno… tendrá un final muy parecido a ese bastardo de Eric, una sonrisa espeluznante aparece en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillan de un color amarillo… esta vez podrá disfrutar el hacerlos sufrir personalmente…

La conversación de Mabel y sus amigas pronto cambia de rumbo alejándose de la relación de la castaña y dipper, a unos temas mucho menos preocupantes para ella, como el programa que salió ayer en la tv o cuanto odian al maestro de matemáticas y ese tipo de cosas, típico de la juventud, Mabel se une ahora mucho más activa a la conversación al ver como el tema de ella y dipper cambio, en verdad que hablar de eso in revelar de mas es muy difícil para ella,

Pronto mariana una chica que acaba de llegar con el cabello rojizo se acerca al grupo con algunos vasos de cerveza en sus manos, repartiéndolos el grupito de chicas pronto se comienza a animar cada vez más, algunos chicos llegan tratando de bailar con alguna de ellas o simplemente iniciar una conversación, ya todas han salido a bailar menos Mabel la cual aún espera a dipper, pronto el grupo se comienza a separar cada vez más cuando unos chicos entran a la casa mientras sonríen alegremente, Mabel al verlos de inmediato los reconoce, son del equipo de futbol de la escuela, los populares se podría decir, sus padres conocidos por ser personas de dinero y de buen prestigio, por lo que no es nada raro de que sus hijos sean los más populares de la escuela… y los más hijos de puta también

Entre ellos un chico bastante guapo de cabello rubio y alargado lidera al grupo, sus ropas caras y de diseñador se ajustan a su cuerpo dejando ver su complexión algo musculosa, una sonrisa arrogante está presente mientras mira a su alrededor, Mabel al verlo instantáneamente frunce el ceño… si ella odia a alguien de corazón es a este tipo… y más porque ella y el salieron hace algunos meses, se llama Eduardo mejor conocido solo como Lalo, en un principio él era lindo, detallista y divertido, hasta que pasaron algunas cosas… Mabel al recordar no puede evitar soltar un gruñido molesto y pronto desvía la vista, aun molesta le da un trago profundo a su cerveza, para terminar casi ahogándose al sentir el sabor amargo en su boca, "¿Por qué carajos tomo esto?" murmura para si al ver el líquido amarillento burbujeante,

"porque eres una borracha" una respiración caliente en su cuello le provoca un escalofrió, pero en lugar de ser uno de emoción es uno de miedo, esa vos, para ella es inolvidable, una mano la toma fuertemente del brazo haciendo que se voltee, esos ojos azules y el cabello amarillo, esa sonrisa de victoria, ese idiota de Lalo esta frente suyo mientras la mira arrogantemente "que tal mabi… no creí encontrarte aquí pero creo que la suerte esta de mi lado" expresa mientras la toma de la barbilla obligándola a que lo vea a los ojos, ella molesta le quita la mano con un empujo "que quieres Eduardo, te dije que ya no me molestaras"

El chico al escucharla solo ríe entre dientes para verla con fiereza, "creo que malentiendes las cosas mabi… aquí tú no tienes por qué ponerte así no olvides quien soy yo y quien es mi padre… si quisiera podríamos echar a tu querida familia a la mierda" Mabel al escucharlo aprieta los puños, si hay algo que odia es que amenazan a su familia, nadie lo hará y saldrá indemne… pero lo que dice el rubio es verdad, su padre es uno de los más ricos de la ciudad y es el dueño de la empresa donde sus padres trabajan, aunque el puesto de ellos es algo importante la verdad es que no se compara en nada con ser dueños, por lo que Mabel por ahora opta por hacer lo mejor que puede… permanecer en silencio, Eduardo al ver como ella deja de hablar sonríe de triunfo mientras con su mano toca su mejilla, sus amigos algunos que también están molestando a algunas chicas lo miran sonrientes, pocas personas se dan cuenta de lo que pasa al estar ocupadas en sus propias cosas como el mantenerse de pie por exceso de alcohol en sus cuerpos,

El chico pronto pasa un dedo por el delgado labio de la chica y baja por su cuello rozando el collar de la chica, una sensación de asco se apodera del corazón de la castaña mientras cierra los ojos, una sensación de impotencia se apodera de ella por completo mientras en su mente solo algo aparece, una imagen de si hermano "¿dónde estás dipper?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hola¡ estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia media culera¡ :p si la disfrutan pos que weno si no pos también ok no… estoy pensando en hacer un spin off aparte acerca de lo que dipper tuvo que pasar en sus viajes no sé si a alguien le gustaría opinar acerca de eso sí estaría bien o no y si quieren dar ideas pues son bien recibidas, así que si quieren dejar su opinión pues ya saben ;)

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch que todos sabemos que también ama el pinecest maldito a mí no me engaña

Capítulo 9

La ira de dipper

Una molesta sensación comienza a crecer cada vez un poco más y más en el pecho del pelo castaño, sus piernas tiemblan y se comienzan a sentir pesadas como si se impacientara por algo… algo pica detrás de su cabeza como si avisándole que algo está pasando… algo malo… por lo que el castaño increíblemente nervioso da la vuelta en dirección a la fiesta

Dipper entra a la fiesta en busca de su hermana, el exceso de gente complica la tarea dificultándole el pasar, una mirada preocupada poco a poco se apodera de su rostro al sentir una fuerte aprensión en su pecho, su hermana ya no está donde estaba anteriormente lo más seguro es que se movió en algún momento mientras estaba afuera pensando, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber salido dipper sigue buscando frenéticamente por todo el lugar,

Al ver que no da resultado el castaño se detiene y suspira profundamente, el sucio olor a cerveza, tabaco, drogas y sudor revueltas le atesta, pero hay esta ese sutil aroma a chocolate… ese aroma que tanto le recuerda a Mabel, abriendo los ojos rápidamente aparta la personas al reconocer otra presencia frente a ella, esa sucia peste a lujuria le asalta la nariz cada vez más mientras sea acerca, hasta que por fin después de tanto empujón llega, un ira crece dentro de sí como el fuego en el pastizal seco, cada vez más ardiente y caótico al ver la escena frente a él,

Pronto esa ira se convierte en furia pura y salvaje al ver como Mabel cierra los ojos y tiembla incontrolablemente, su pequeño y delicado cuerpo exuda el olor a temor… al terror, los ojos de dipper brillan aún más amarillo que antes casi de un color mostaza, el pelo castaño empuja a un chico lanzándolo lejos de su camino mientras estira su brazo y toma del hombro al sucio bastardo que está acariciando la clavícula de Mabel,

El molesto de verse interrumpida chasca la lengua mientras se da vuelta, lo único que es capaz de ver es un puño dirigiéndose a la cara, el sonido húmedo de la carne siendo golpeada resuena sordamente por el lugar mientras un grito ahogado escapa de la boca del rubio el cual solo puede caer inconsciente mientras de su nariz chorros y chorros de sangre escurren y su boca reventada deja volar varios dientes,

El sonido de las personas hablando de inmediato se detiene, las risas, peleas incluso la música todo se queda en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar todos se quedan observando como uno de los más populares y guapos de la escuela yace tendido en el piso sobre un pequeño charco de su propia sangre, dipper furioso lo mira con desprecio mientras su propia mano escurre la sangre de Lalo y uno de su dientes esta incrustado en su dedo medio, Mabel al escuchar el golpe y el detener de la música abre los ojos lentamente,

Y ante lo que ve su corazón se detiene… esos ojos… esos ojos amarillos, al verlos una gran cantidad de sentimientos pasan atreves de su cuerpo como si de una descarga eléctrica se trataran, el dolor, la frustración, el miedo, la ira… todos arremolinándose tratando por ganar el control del cuerpo de dipper, aunque está más que claro que la ira es la que gana por mucho, "¡hijo de puta!" uno de los amigos de Lalo al recuperar la compostura ruje lanzándose a dipper, la gente al verlo se echa para atrás dándole espacio, acercándose con el puño elevado pronto su carga cambia de dirección como dipper se hace hacia un lado para tomarlo de la mano y colocar su pierna detrás de la de él, usando algo de su fuerza lo empuja provocando que caiga con fuerza, su cabeza golpea el duro piso con un sonido repugnante, pronto el resto al ver se acercan todos de una vez, el castaño al verse rodeado gruñe como vestía, atrás quedaron sus planes de disfrutar hacerlos sufrir… a ellos los aplastara como insectos, uno de ellos se lanza de frente a dipper solo para ser recibido por la suela del tenis de dipper en su cara lanzándolo hacia atrás con violencia, uno que se acercaba por el lado es empujado a un lado como dipper empuja su puño cambiándolo de dirección, aprovechando su posición golpea con fuerza el lado de su rodilla con su talón rompiéndola con el crujir húmedo de los hueso acompañado por un chirriante grito agónico,

Por atrás uno lo toma sujetando sus brazos en una especie de abrazo, usando toda su fuerza trata de mantener al castaño y tratando de tumbarlo, dipper se resiste colocando bien sus piernas en el suelo, a punto estaba de quitárselo cuando coloco una de sus piernas atrás suyo cuando un fuerte golpe le da directo en la mejilla, otro golpe venía a su dirección cuando lo recibe con su frente, una grieta fuerte resuena por el lugar como el chico de enfrente sujeta su mano agónicamente, una vez más dipper coloca su pierna atrás suyo y empuja su cuerpo al frente lanzando al que le sostenía por atrás por encima de su espalda, mirando al que sostenía su mano con dolor le suelta una fuerte patada ascendente en la mejilla, el sonido húmedo del golpe resuena por la caída efectiva del estúpido, una caída de donde no se podría poner de pie solo

Mientras al que lanzo con su espalda se ponía de pie dipper lo recibe con una patada al puro estilo futbol dejándolo fuera de combate, al ver como todos estaban tirados el asiente al menos un poco satisfecho "ma…" no termina de llamar a su hermana cuando ella con fuerza lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, "idiota" la chica murmura entre lágrimas, dipper la mira afligidamente sin saber muy bien que hacer, por lo que decide simplemente regresarle el abrazo, "no quiero que te hagan daño dipi… no quiero que me dejes" al escucharla sollozando dipper no puede evitar sentirse abatido… pues pronto debe de regresar a la cabaña, cosas importantes deben ser echas… ¿pero en verdad son más importantes que la chica que ahora llora entre sus brazos pidiéndole que no la deje?

En este caso dipper hace lo mejor que puede hacer… acariciando suavemente su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla procede a salir de la fiesta la cual ahora está en completo silencio, los gritos preocupados de los presentes en la fiesta resuenan al ver el estado del grupo de populares que se retuercen por el dolor en el suelo, algunos llaman a la ambulancia o a la policía, pero eso es lo de menos por ahora lo mejor sería salir de aquí y llevar a Mabel a un lugar más tranquilo, Mabel ahora más tranquila detiene a dipper a medio camino del patio, "que te ha pasado dipi…" murmura tristemente, el castaño baja la mirada tratando de buscar los ojos de su hermana, pero ella se niega a verlo a los ojos,

"Mabel… mírame… yo… lo siento pero esto… es largo y no te quiero complicar tu vida por lo que me ha pasado" la chica niega con la cabeza mientras toma sus manos apretándolas y acariciándolas, para después levantar su vista y mirarlo a los ojos, sus orbes están llenos de lágrimas mientras sus mejillas están rojas por las lágrimas, sus labios tiemblan con fuerza, al verla tan frágil dipper no puede evitar soltar un gemido lastimero "es que acaso no confías en mi dipi?" El chico suspira y asiente "lo siento mabs… pero hay cosas que es mejor callarse" el castaño murmura sin mirar a su hermana la cual solo baja la cabeza de manera triste, un sollozo escapa de sus labios mientras se queda aferrada a dipper el cual responde extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermana, juntos se quedan abrazados bajo la luz de la luna completamente ajenos a su alrededor, dipper voltea la mirada al cielo… fue en una noche como está completamente despejada y con la luna tan brillante que el castaño tuvo que cambiar… que tuvo que dejar todo lo que lo define como humano y convertirse en un monstruo


	10. Chapter 10

Nuevo capítulo¡ xD seguiré el consejo que me dio alguien (ya tu sabes quién eres ;v) y un gracias por eso… bueno aquí un capitulo no sé si lo estoy desarrollando bien creo que no pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por que los satisfaga y si no es suficiente pues… solo dejémoslo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo :3

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch si fuera mío uuuuu que te cuento lo que aria :p

Capítulo 10

Perdona… (no se me ocurre buen título -_-)

El camino a casa fue de un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos hermanos hablo después de lo que paso en la fiesta, Mabel ya no llora pero sus ojos rojos y su mirada derrotada es un atormentador del joven dipper el cual no puede evitar sentir las ganas de llorar al ver a su hermana tan decaída, a veces siente el impulso de hablar con ella, de decirle porque ha cambiado tanto, de contarle las cosas que ha vivido… pero simplemente no puede… Mabel es una de las mujeres más fuertes que dipper ha conocido… pero las cosas que él ha visto son… son algo que es mejor que ella no sepa, las cosas que a echo,

Pronto la pareja llega a su casa, Mabel rápidamente y sin mediar palabras corre directamente para adentro, dipper la mira y suspira… en verdad que odia su vida, dejando su motocicleta en la cochera dipper baja y entra a paso lento, en la entrada su madre y su padre lo esperan con una mirada preocupada, "dipper, que paso con Mabel" su madre pregunta mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esa mirada le provoca una punzada de culpabilidad "ella se peleó con una de sus amigas mama" responde rápidamente dipper sintiéndose solamente aun peor por la mentira, su padre lo mira como si le examinara provocándole nerviosismo al castaño, paro para alivio suyo parece que su padre se traga la mentira y asiente, su madre igual que su marido también parece que se cree la excusa por lo que suspira y pasa su mano por su cabello.

"aun así debió haber sido demasiado para ella para que este en ese estado" su padre murmura mirando en dirección a las escaleras donde momentos antes Mabel corrió, dipper los mira y asiente "estoy cansado iré a dormir" el castaño susurra entre dientes mientras rápidamente se escabulle de sus padres, en verdad lo único que quiere por ahora es descansar, aunque el sueño no lo podrá alcanzar.

El amanecer pronto llega y dipper no pudo dormir en lo absoluto, la luz del sol comienza a entrar por su ventana muy para la molestia del chico, extendiendo sus sentidos puede sentir la perturbación de Mabel, puede sentir su dolor y esa sensación de traición, "soy un idiota" murmura para sí mientras mira fijamente el techo de su habitación, levantándose lentamente toma una hoja de su libreta y comienza a escribir en ella, levantándose el castaño se cambia de ropa y sale de su habitación en dirección a el cuarto de Mabel, tocando ligeramente la puerta dipper espera una respuesta de su hermana, recibiendo nada más que silencio, "Mabel" murmura suavemente colocando su frente en la puerta de madera.

Aun sin respuesta el suspira como tanto a echo últimamente y saca de la bolsa de su chamarra la hoja que tomo momentos antes, doblándola cuidadosamente la pasa por debajo del marco de la puerta, mirando unos momentos más la puerta con esperanza de que Mabel salga dipper se da cuenta que ella no saldrá, por lo que en silencio se retira y sale de la casa, a donde aún no lo sabe… solo necesita salir un momento.

Mabel está en su cama abrazada de un cerdito de peluche con un bordado que dice pato, su pequeño amiguito que tanto la ha acompañado en las solitarias noches desde que dipper se quedó en gravity falls, siempre le ayudo a poder pasar mejor la noche, pero parece que esta vez no ha logrado su cometido pues su húmedo pelaje revela las lágrimas de Mabel, "porque" murmura más para sí que para cualquier cosa como se aferra con más fuerza a su pequeño peluche, es verdad que ella ama a dipper con todo su corazón, pero el hecho de que él no le quiera contar al menos un poco de lo que le ha pasado le provoca dolor a la castaña, que no puede evitar sentirse menospreciada, afuera de la puerta de su habitación el sonido de pasos pesados resuena por el piso, un suave tocar en la puerta señala que la persona que menos quiere ver ahora esta hay a fuera.

Una sensación de temor, de aprensión, de traición y de ira crece un poca más y más en su pecho, pero aun así se calla, las palabras no pueden salir de su boca, y aunque ella en verdad quisiera abrirle la puerta a su hermano y golpearlo, besarlo y volverlo a golpear, la verdad es que no se atreve, esa sensación, "Mabel" escucha un suave lamento del otro lado de la puerta aun así ella no responde… lo menos que ahora quiere es ver a dipper… enserio como quiere que lo suyo funcione si no le tiene confianza… de por si lo suyo es algo que no debería ser… "supongo que de verdad lo nuestro no puede ser" murmura para sí mientras aun aferrada a su almohada mira la pared.

Un sonido de deslizamiento resuena muy ligeramente y pasos alejándose pronto lo acompañan… a pesar de lo que dijo ella no puede evitar sentir un impulso por levantarse y correr hacia donde dipper para abrazarlo y besarlo, mientras que a la vez una parte de ella en vez de querer besarlo quiere golpearlo con fuerza… cuando los sonidos de pasos desaparecen y resuena el sonido del motor de la motocicleta de dipper encendiéndose para después salir de la casa a alta velocidad por lo acelerado que se escucha el motor, la madre de los gemelos se escucha gritando el nombre del castaño solo para ser ignorada como el muchacho se aleja.

Pocos minutos pasaron y lentamente Mabel se pone de pie, sus piernas apenas y si responden temblorosas y cansadas de la poca cantidad de sueño de anoche, sus ojos miran hacia la puerta donde una carta ligeramente arrugada está en el suelo esperando a que alguien la tome y la lea, perezosamente la castaña se pone de pie mientras se limpia los últimos restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, tomándolo lo abre y mira su interior llevándose una mano a su boca mientras lee su contenido.

(Lo siento mabs… te espero en el parque al que íbamos de niños… no puedo contártelo todo, pero creo que algunas cosas si… te amo

Siempre tuyo dipper)

"tonto" murmura mientras guarda el papel con cuidado en su mueble de noche, regresando a su cama Mabel se debate si debería ir o no ir… mirando una foto de ella y su hermano cuando aún vivían juntos donde ella toma por el cuello a su hermano en una llave de lucha mientras una enorme sonrisa victoriosa adorna su rostro mientras dipper desesperado trata de librarse de su agarre, "tal vez sea momento de mostrarte quien es la gemela alfa"

Con un salto Mabel se pone de pie más que lista para darle una paliza al cabeza de cacahuate, aun no lo ha perdonado claro que no de hecho está furiosa y algo dolida aun… pero es justo por eso que él se merece una buena corregida.

Dipper acelera por la calle para pronto detenerse cuando llega a su destino, un parque para niños a unas calles de su casa no muy lejos pero tampoco tan cerca como a 5 minutos en coche y 15 caminando, deteniéndose el castaño apaga su motocicleta y baja para mirar a su alrededor, nostalgia invade su corazón u respira profundamente, el aire fresco de la mañana inunda sus pulmones.

Camina lentamente por entre los juegos donde los niños acompañados por sus madres se reúnen para jugar, un viejo columpio yace abandonado en un pequeño rincón del parque, dipper al verlo no puede evitar sonreír tristemente por los recuerdos que lo invaden, acercándose pasa su mano por los tubos de acero algo descuidados, sintiendo el áspero acero dipper sonríe, quien diría que pequeñas sensaciones, pequeños olores y colores traerían una sensación de paz tal… paz que se rompe con el claxon de un auto seguido por algunos más, el castaño voltea y gruñe molesto viendo como los automovilistas se agreden verbalmente entre sí

Sentándose en el columpio saca de su bolcillo su cajetilla y de ella un cigarrillo para encenderlo con su mechero, molesto mira al grupo de autos que perturbaron su paz, da una calada profunda a su cigarro y exhala el humo que rápidamente es llevado lejos por el viento, "hijos de perra" murmura molesto una vez más al recordar la noche anterior, una de sus manos pasa por su cabello llevándolo asía atrás, "idiota" ahora es más para sí que para cualquier otra cosa, pensar en que Mabel esté en riesgo es… es algo que le provoca perder el control… es algo que no debe volver a pasar... no la puede volver a perder…

Con su cigarrillo en sus labios dipper se empieza a mecer en el columpio que apenas puede con su peso, mientras el asiento de al lado vacío es mecido ligeramente por el viento para hacerle compañía al castaño, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda a modo de apoyo como viejos destellos de una mala memoria juegan con su mente, solo sigue en ese juego esperando a que Mabel haya leído su mensaje y se encuentre de humor para venir.

Dos horas han pasado desde que dipper salió de casa, Mabel usando un short de mezclilla y una blusa holgada de color verde que deja ver sus hombros, saliendo de su habitación busca a sus padres, solo para descubrir que ambos ya no están… debieron haber salido para hacer cosas de parejas ligeramente ancianas… un papel pegado al refrigerador llama la atención de Mabel la cual se acerca y lo toma para leerlo, (Mabel querida tu padre y yo saldremos de casa para buscar unas cosas para las vacaciones que ya se acercan, no llegaremos hasta mañana para que no nos esperes y dile a tu hermano que cuando regrese espere una buena regañada por salir así) Mabel sonríe irónicamente al ver el mensaje en papel "enserio que no soy la única que le dará una paliza a este bobo" completamente diferente a su actitud la chica estrella sonríe triunfante mientras sale de su casa y cierra la puerta con llave.

Mientras camina en dirección al parque no puede evitar sentirse ansiosa y algo preocupada… ¿en verdad quiere saber algo que a dipper le causa tanto dolor recordar? Tal vez no sea lo mejor… tal vez solo se deja llevar por un infantil berrinche… pero aun así no puede evitar querer saber que paso… porque todo en el cambio… no es que sea para mal ni nada después de todo el castaño se ha vuelto alguien muy atractivo y su personalidad temerosa cambio a una totalmente diferente… que para muchos puede ser solo madurar, pero Mabel conoce demasiado bien a dipper para saber que no es aso.

Desde hace tiempo en sus visitas a gravity falls en verano el noto como cada vez hablaba menos… y de un año para otro su cuerpo era totalmente diferente, se miraba como ya un adulto a pesar de solo tener 15 años en ese momento, tenía la mirada distante como si observara la nada, debes en cuando un sonido fuerte o chirriante lo ponía increíblemente tenso… como si esperara algo… algo que no es nada bueno, las cicatrices resaltaban cuando ella lo abrazaba, profundas y algunas que aún no terminaban de sanar dejaban manchadas las vendas de sangre.

A veces notaba como el la miraba de reojo preocupado y de manera culposa como si con la vista le pidiera perdón… Mabel nunca supo que lo llevo a tal cambio… pero en verdad quiere saberlo, tiene que saberlo si es que quiere ayudarlo, entre pensamientos Mabel por fin llega al parque, en un estacionamiento enfrente puede notar la motocicleta de su hermano, al menos ahora sabe que el chico castaño no está lejos, por lo que entrando al lugar se pone de inmediato a buscarlo.

sin saberlo pensamientos similares a los de su hermano comienzan a correr por su mente, la nostalgia y una sensación de anhelo por los viejos tiempos, donde la vida era más simple donde solo había que preocuparse por como divertirse el día a día con dipper... no es que se queje de su vida ahora ni nada, pero a veces hay una paz en la simplicidad difícil de igualar.

a los pocos minutos de estar caminando sus paso la llevan a la sección vieja del parque... donde dipper y ella pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cuando niños... donde esos columpios que tantas horas de diversión y momentos tranquilos les dieron... Mabel se acerca a donde están y los observa detenidamente contemplándolos en silencio mientras se muerde el labio... al recordar la pequeña pelea con dipper Mabel en verdad desea que los días sencillos regresen, donde podía estar segura que dipper al menos estaba bien... donde no había dolor.

"Mabel" al escuchar su nombre la castaña da un respingo por el susto, mirando por todos lados busca quien haya dicho eso pero no encuentra nada... aun algo paranoica camina hacia donde unos arbustos están, escuchando una respiración Mabel se asoma descubriendo el origen, su mirada tímida cambia por una sonrisa dulce al ver el rostro dormido de su hermano... una sonrisa que rápidamente se convierte en una sonrisa malvada, recordando el libro mágico que dipper le regalo observa su mano y la estira tocando el estómago del chico el cual gime inconscientemente al sentir su mano, la castaña carga una corriente eléctrica en su mano acorde a su naturaleza elemental y la suelta en su mano.

un fuerte grito resuena seguido de una maldición a la vez que dipper salta rápidamente mirando a su alrededor hasta que su vista se posa en su hermana que tirada en el suelo ríe fuertemente por la reacción del castaño, al verla sonreír la ira que sentía y viejos sentimientos de alerta desaparecieron, escuchar su sonrisa le calma mientras su mirada esta figa en su hermana pronto una pequeña risa escapa también de sus labios acompañándola en su risa.

Unos momentos pasan y las risas al final bajan, ambos suspiran mientras Mabel lentamente se pone de pie ante la mirada cada vez más atormentada del chico, al verlo Mabel suspira y con un movimiento de cabeza le pide que lo siga a los columpios, ambos se sientan en un incómodo silencio… el mirándola de reojo levanta la cabeza al cielo y respira profundamente llamando su atención, exhalando sonoramente la mira directamente a los ojos y estira su mano tomando la de ella, llevando sus manos a sus pecho bajo la chamarra abierta Mabel puede sentir el borde grueso de una cicatriz.

"quieres saber lo que me paso mabs… pues te contare lo que me paso" ….


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy de regreso más feliz que nunca¡ gracias al incesto me gane un pastel de chocolate¡ yyeeeiiii nunca hay que dudar de su enfermo poder¡ jajajaja espero disfruten esto es la primera parte de una laaarga lista de cosas que pienso aclarar… y de aquí en adelante la historia va a cambiar mmmmuuuucho…

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch si fuera mío uuuuu que te cuento lo que aria :p Capítulo 11

No más secretos

Parte 1

"he visto muchas cosas… algunas son tan increíbles que jamás podría describirlas, ¿sabes por qué me miro mayor de lo que soy mabs?" dipper pregunta mirando a Mabel la cual solo niega con la cabeza "el estirón o tomaste mucha leche podría ser" responde con una mirada seria pero la voz juguetona claramente en broma, parece que está un poco emocionada por escuchar lo que dipper dirá, al escucharla el solo sonríe tristemente desviando la vista.

"reconstruimos el portal sabes" declara sorprendiéndola "e enserio¡ pero ustedes decían que era muy peligroso¡" "y lo es… pero es necesario, portales comenzaban a aparecer de manera natural por todo el mundo dejando libres una gran cantidad de criaturas… es como si varios gravity falls aparecieran y el mundo no está listo para eso, la única forma de cerrarlos es de su lugar de origen… y para eso el portal" la chica asiente escuchándolo a lo que dipper contento de tener su atención le sonríe.

Un año después de eso nosotros, quedamos atrapados en una de las dimensiones por las que viajábamos, y fue hay nos dimos cuenta de que el aun existía… Bill"

Salto de tiempo

Un par de años atrás en esta línea temporal

Ambos tío y sobrino se reúnen fuera del portal ajustando sus mochilas, dipper porta una gabardina como la de su tío y en su cinturón un extraño y curioso cilindro cuelga, recordando el momento en que entreno con algunos conocidos de su tío que hiso en una dimensión donde toda una galaxia estaba custodiada por estos mojes guerreros que usan la fuerza, en lo personal para dipper la magia no se le da tanto como a su tío o a su hermana como ella le ha contado que le va con el libro que hace poco le regalo, pero en la fuerza es una cosa completamente diferente, esta baila en sus dedos como si agua se tratara adaptándose y cambiando siempre en movimiento y con una fuerza arrolladora, aunque no es tan versátil como la magia la verdad es que tiene mucha más fuerza bruta y si eres lo suficientemente compatible con ella puedes hacer cosas que solo seres fuera del con prendimiento de los mortales pueden hacer, "prepárate dipper según mis investigaciones el lugar al que vamos no es nada parecido a ningún otro lugar en el que hemos estado… esto será el caos en todo el significado de la palabra…" su tío muy seriamente se expresa mientras ajusta u arma de rayos nueva traída desde una dimensión altamente avanzada, dipper asiente entendiendo mientras se coloca su mochila de viaje en su espalda.

Ambos voltean en dirección al portal para después entrar a él, por la mente de dipper pasa una gran cantidad de posibles escenarios acerca de por que su tío dice que es un lugar lleno del caos, cada uno diferente al anterior, desde la guerra hasta una invasión de ponis mutantes del especio exterior… ok tal vez pasar demasiado tiempo con Mabel en estas últimas vacaciones de verano le están afectando la mente.

El bailar interminable de luces por el paso entre dimensiones llega a su abrupto final, y lo que encontró dipper no era nada de lo que se esperaba, a su alrededor un enorme bosque de pinos se alzaba alto tapando el cielo sobre sus cabeza, el portal se cierra detrás suyo en el lugar exacto de este mundo donde se supondría que la cabaña está en su propia dimensión, el castaño mira a su alrededor un poco asombrado "¿mmm tío no se suponía que esto sería un caos?" pregunta curioso aun mirando a su alrededor.

Su tío mira su muñeca como esta se ilumina de un color verde cuando un holograma aparece alrededor de esta, con su otra mano toma su barbilla mientras piensa acerca de los datos que recibe, "no te guíes solo por lo que ves dipper, el que las cosas no se vean mal no significa que estén del todo bien" su tío asegura mientras saca de su cintura su vieja pistola laser, ahora mucho mejorada, dipper al verlo asiente y saca de su espalda un rifle de asalto blaster.

Ambos de inmediato avanzan a paso lento entre los enormes árboles, una risita oscura resuena entre las sombras como un gran ojo amarillo observa al par de tío y sobrino caminando, **"baya, baya pero que tenemos aquí, el pino y el viejo jujjujuju esto será interesante"** una oscura voz murmura entre las sombras para rápidamente desaparecer mientras sigue al par de blancos de su atención.

Ambos caminan por un buen tiempo más hasta que cada vez es más y más claro que algo no está del todo bien, el sonido de los animales que anteriormente era rebosante ha cesado por completo, no las aves, ardillas incluso insectos anuncian su presencia con sus singulares cantos, pronto el aroma a humo comienza a notarse cada vez un poco más, dipper mira a su tío el cual solo señala el frente, el camino por el que van es en dirección a donde el pueblo se supone que debería estar.

Pronto no solo el olor es cada vez mayor, también una pequeña capa de cenizas comienza a cubrir el suelo irregular uniéndose con el terreno algo lodoso por las recientes lluvias, haciendo caso omiso de la aprensión cada vez mayor en su corazón dipper avanza con paso constante, aunque sus piernas tiemblan de terror él no puede permitirse retroceder.

Cada vez los arboles bajan en tamaño y grosor, una capa negruzca los adorna señal de que el fuego llego hasta este lugar, el sol comienza a descender por el horizonte señal inequívoca de que el anochecer se acerca cada vez un poco más, por fin los arboles desaparecen y entre el valle los restos reducidos a mero carbón y ceniza de la ciudad son visibles, al verlo una mirada de shock cruza los rostros de ambos, más haya en dirección al oeste todo un camino de cenizas y negra muerte se extiende por kilómetros de longitud hasta donde la vista alcanza, de igualmente kilómetros de ancho, es como si algo súper caliente se hubiera desencadenado y hubiera seguido su camino de destrucción frente a él sin importarle lo que este a su alrededor.

Recuperándose de su estupor el viejo Ford toma del hombro a su sobrino y señala el frente "sigamos dipper" ordena con voz firme, el chico lo mira y asiente sujetando con fuerza su arma… poco sabría que esto solo empeoraría a un punto donde la muerte sería una compañera bienvenida.

Los días lentamente pasaron como el par acampo en lo que antes fue gravity falls, según los sensores en la muñeca del tío Ford la energía mágica del lugar se disparó por las nubes lo que originó una explosión masiva y un intenso fuego… pero eso no explica el por qué el fuego continuo en línea recta en vez de dispersarse como seria normalmente, por lo que solo hay una explicación lógica para explicar lo que paso… esto se originó de una fuente mágica, cada fuente mágica tiene una señal en articular que indica de qué tipo de ser provino, algo así como el ADN que diferencia a las especies, pasa lo mismo con la magia tiene una cadena en particular para cada especie… pero en este caso la respuesta trae un sudor frio por la espalda de Ford mientras se deja caer en una pared carbonizada de lo que parece ser una vieja barda de cemento.

"no la hay" murmura en estado de shock al ver su muñeca, dipper lo mira sin comprender "que es lo que pasa tío" pregunta mientras abre una lata de comida que estuvo en la fogata, su tío lo mira y suspira pasándose una mano por el cabello "tú ya sabes acerca de la firma mágica que cada especie posee verdad" pregunta ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su joven estudiante, "pues esta firma simplemente es… es nada… solo magia… pero esto no puede ser no hay forma de que exista tal cosa sin importar que especie se trate la magia está contaminada por el tipo de vida que sea… a menos que la magia haya aparecido por si misma pero eso no puede ser la magia solo es energía…" una mirada de horror de repente cruza el rostro de Ford como de repente la realización lo golpea, tomando rápidamente su mochila mira en dirección a dipper con urgencia escrita en sus ojos.

"¡dipper! ¡nos vamos ahora!" dipper aun sin terminar de comer toma su mochila de viaje y también su arma, rápidamente ambos se lanzan a correr en medio de la oscuridad mientras Ford junta sus manos y hace extrañas señas con ellas mientras murmura un antiguo canto mágico, el anterior silencio ahora esta remplazado por los murmullos intensos de lo que parecen ser cientos de personas juntas… solo murmurando, el viento se comienza a soltar agitando con fuerza los altos árboles que gruñen y chillan como si estuvieran aterrados.

Y de repente el sonido se detuvo abruptamente como si alguien hubiera apagado un interruptor el sonido desapareció, un total y profundo silencio se hiso cargo de todo repentinamente, no solo el sonido se detuvo, también Ford y dipper dejaron su carrera como frente a sus ojos donde el portal se supondría que debería estar ahora no hay nada, sacando de su chaqueta un interruptor el viejo lo intenta activar remotamente, pero nada sucede, pronto el frio sudo de miedo corre por el cuerpo del hombre mayor mientras que dipper mira a su alrededor cada vez más nervioso.

Extendiendo sus sentidos en la fuerza a su alrededor pronto se da cuenta de una cosa… todas las formas de vida sin excepción son sensibles a la fuerza y dejan su pequeña marca que cada ser con un fuerte vínculo con la fuerza es capaz de sentir, pero en este lugar, a su alrededor no hay nada, abriendo los ojos mira el bosque en estado de shock, como es posible que este el bosque si sus sentidos le dicen que no hay nada además de él y su tío… pronto una sensación de oscuridad se apodera de dipper provocando que un gemido doloroso escape de sus labios, su tío que aun canta su hechizo mágico mira impotente como su sobrino cae al suelo mientras respira con fuerza, una mirada de temor puro cruza la cara de ambos mientras una riza oscura resuena por el bosque… tal vez ninguno sea capaz de sentirlo pero una cosa si es segura… no están solo.

Alto sobre las nubes una figura triangular mira curiosa el desarrollo mientras a un lado hace aparecer una bolsa de papas fritas y un refresco, pronto la sensación de oscuridad y caos se apodera de toda la zona a la vez que el bosque comienza a desaparecer remplazada por una sombra de cenizas y fuego, su único ojo se entrecierra felizmente mientras mira a las dos personas que más odia en el multi universo, por ahora le permitirá a su querido amigo pesadilla que juegue un poco con ellos… él y sus amigos pronto se vengaran de ellos después del intento fallido de Armagedón de hace poco más de un año, y también pronto este mundo y este universo caerán en su grandiosa y exquisita fiesta del caos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

No más secretos

Parte 2

A pasado tanto tiempo que ya ninguno de los dos puede recordar bien cuantas noches han pasado huyendo de las bestias oscuras y sedientas por destrucción, desde el momento en que llegaron y su primer encuentro con el demonio sueño han plagado las noches de ambos tío y sobrino, en menor medida al viejo hombre gracias a su placa de metal especial dentro de su cabeza, pero una historia muy diferente es dipper pues sin protección es especialmente vulnerable, tal y como su cuerpo lo demuestra con los ojos hinchados y algo morados, por la falta de descanso, tanta es la tortura de esos malditos sueños que el chico castaño le teme más a dormir que a los mismos demonios que las provocan.

Pero ese mismo temor le ha tomado tanto peaje a su cuerpo que este en las peleas lo está empezando a resentir un poco más, a penas capaz de reaccionar y falta de atención le han traído una que otra herida desagradable a su cuerpo, cosa que queda empieza a molestar en su situación actual, pues hace unas cuantas horas mientras caminaban en busca de un portal natural un grupo de demonios apareció y se le lanzó al ataque con saña, por lo que ahora ambos corren tratando de huir

sin parar, el viejo disparaba sin cesar su arma, pernos de energía punzantes de color azul iluminaban su recorrido dejando una fea marca de quemadura como el láser sobrecalentado golpeaba su objetivo, los demonios a pesar de su resistencia solo explotaban al ser golpeados como su interior de repente comenzaba a hervir por el calor del arma y rompía su piel liberando una gran cantidad de viseras y sangre quemada, dipper igual a su tío disparaba su arma repetidamente, con una mucho mayor cadencia de disparo la oscuridad se iluminaba de rojo como los pernos iluminaban por doquier, los gritos agónicos de las bestias eran claramente escuchados por kilómetros, a pesar de que caían por decenas pronto muchas más tomaban su lugar, parecían nunca acabar y tal vez estén en lo cierto.

Por lo general las armas normales no funcionan bien contra seres de otro plano dimensional como es el caso de los demonios, pero resulta que las armas laser al ser armas de energía son bastante efectivas por lo que ambos aprovechan esa ventaja para defenderse lo mejor que pueden, pero simplemente los números son demasiados grandes, pronto grandes vestías feas y gordas con un enorme hocico en dirección hacia el sur aparece mientras derriba árboles, tratando de hacerse camino, una de ellas las que lidera el grupo toma el tronco de un gran árbol a modo de mazo con el que golpea el suelo con fuerza y rugiendo a modo de amenaza.

Dipper molesto gruñe con cansancio al sentir su cuerpo cada vez más y más cansado, los días de constante lucha le han estado comenzando a tomar peaje, sus piernas cansadas a penas y pueden avanzar, tiemblan con cada esfuerzo al ser empujadas una frente a otra, el sudor escurriendo libremente por su cuerpo quema con fiereza las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo, su tío en realidad no está mucho mejor que el apenas capaz de continuar un poco más, por lo que dipper sucumbiendo deja a un lado su rifle y toma un cilindro de su cintura, con un siseo una hoja de luz de un color amarillo se enciende a la vida sintiendo el confort de su arma dipper la lanza en dirección al gigante gordo, la hoja de energía pura sobrecalentada pasa atreves del pecho de la bestia la cual solo ruje de dolor al sentir como su interior se cose por el calor del arma, pronto su grito es apagado en el momento en que sus pulmones son quemados y su tráquea sucumbe al gas caliente de sus propios órganos cocidos, con un último gimoteo la enorme bestia cae al suelo con un ruido sordo para no moverse nunca más, con una sonrisa triunfante dipper hace un gesto con la mano trayendo de vuelta su espada la cual se desactiva para ponerla a su lado.

Ford lo mira y sonríe, con un esfuerzo voltea su cuerpo en dirección a la horda y señala con su mano derecha mientras la sujeta con la izquierda, un canto rápido y un fuerte vendaval escapa de su palma esparciéndose por la zona como si fueran cuchillas e igual de efectivas cortan por donde pasan sin dejar nada de pie, la sangre y los miembros de las bestias escurren por todos lados pintando el suelo de un oscuro rojo, tan oscuro que casi podría pasar por un negro muy brillante.

Al ver la cantidad de compañeros mermados los demonios cambian de dirección y echan a correr alejándose del par, pronto volverán, pero por ahora ambos podrán seguir viviendo al menos un poco más, y eso en si ya es una gran victoria para dipper y para Ford, aun así ninguno se detiene, al menos no por ahora, hasta algunos minutos después con las piernas adoloridas y apenas reaccionando a sus órdenes ambos llegan a un alto y se tiran al suelo claramente agotados.

Respirando agitadamente dipper estira su mano y saca una cantimplora llena de agua de su mochila ahora una pequeña pues la grande y la mayoría de sus cosas se perdieron ya hace tiempo por el ataque de un grupo de demonios, dando un pequeño sorbo el castaño siente como el líquido no muy fresco en realidad algo tibio baja por su garganta, aunque para muchas personas el sabor de esta agua podría describirse como realmente malo para el castaño y su tío es una bendición bastante agradable, su tío al igual que él le da un trago a una cantimplora, para pronto descubrir que el líquido se ha acabado, molesto Ford lanza lejos su utensilio y se tira en el suelo sucio pues las plantas parece que ya no crecen.

Dipper lo mira y suspira lanzándole su valioso recipiente medio lleno, el hombre mayor lo atrapa como si supiera que venía a él aunque no lo estuviera mirando, su tío le da un trago esta vez más pequeño y suspira, "debemos buscar más agua" murmura sin dejar de ver el cielo, dipper lo mira y suspira "debemos buscar una salida" responde el chico a lo que su tío lo mira por un momento para desviar la vista sin responder al comentario del chico, dipper ante el silencio suspira y se recuesta en un grueso tronco relajando sus adoloridos músculos que tensos se estiran por la presión, alcanzando su pecho un collar cuelga, con un movimiento de su dedo la figura en forma de rombo dorado se abre revelando una pequeña imagen, su hermana Mabel le envió el collar para que no la olvidara, hace tanto tiempo fue eso que dipper no recuerda bien cuando fue, pero una cosa si es segura al ver la fotografía de la chica algo dentro de dipper se remueve de emoción.

Esa sonrisa le da una fuerza indescriptible como si su fuerza se recuperara en un instante y fuera capaz de enfrentarse con miles de demonios a la vez, una mirada soñadora cruza su rostro al ver la pequeña imagen, una mirada que no pasa desapercibida para su tío que solo lo mira en silencio como sospechas dentro de él comienza a crecer cada vez un poco más y más, pero aun así se queda en silencio como él sabe que preguntar o hacerle frente a su sobrino en estos momentos no es la mejor idea, distanciarse y separarse podría resultar mortal para ambos por los embates implacables de los seres oscuros.

Sacando de su mochila un poco de carne enlatada que encontraron en las ruinas de un pequeño pueblo el hombre mayor enciende una fogata y procede a calentarla dejando a su sobrino inmerso en sus sueños, dejándose llevar por sus emociones… Ford se muerde el labio al sentir como las emociones de su sobrino corren cada vez más salvajes en la fuerza.

…

Los días trascurren y cada vez el sobrevivir se hace más y más difícil, como los ataques no disminuyen y la comida comienza a escasear, dipper ahora cojea sobre su pierna izquierda como su pantalón desgarrado deja ver una herida fea en su costado, herida que ahora supurada por el calor de su propia arma solo duele, pero no se infecta

Su tío no está en mucha mejor forma, su brazo roto se sostiene apenas por un pedazo de trapo de su propio abrigo, el par entran en una gran ciudad ahora abandonada y en ruinas, la vegetación comienza a crecer entre las calles y paredes de los edificios, las aves anidan alto sobre los edificios medio derrumbados, imposible de alcanzar en el estado en el que están, los animales rápidamente al detectarlos escapan sin darles oportunidad, el silencio comienza a imperar cada vez más sobre la ciudad, las nubes se amontonan y como si de una manta se tratara una ligera oscuridad se expande cubriéndolo todo de sombras, dipper tensándose toma su sable de luz y lo enciende, atrás quedo su arma rota e inservible,

Su tío toma una postura levantando su brazo bueno poniéndose espalda con espalda con su sobrino esperando el inminente ataque, un fuerte rugido resuena en el cielo como una horda de seres voladores deja caer en picada, al verlos Ford levanta su mano y susurra rápidamente un hechizo que reacciona encendiendo en llamas el cielo entero, el chillido de la carne incinerada acompañada de los alaridos resuena con un eco profundo en las abandonadas calles, un fuerte golpe se hace presente como una mole de carne tira una gran pared, el ser cargando un viejo poste de luz se lanza al ataque tomando desprevenido a dipper el cual recibe con fuerza el golpe que lo manda a volar varios metros, normalmente el golpe seria mortal pero el uso de la fuerza y su armadura echa con piezas de acero que encontró le salvaron sus órganos de un desagradable destino, pero aun así no evito que el aire escapara de sus pulmones,

Ford al verlo lanza un hechizo de viento al ogro el cual es rápidamente lanzado por los aires golpeando una pared vieja y tirándola rápidamente, corriendo a su sobrino no se da cuenta de un pequeño demonio que atraviesa el fuego y lo golpea con fuerza enterrando sus garras en su espalda, un gemido de dolor escapa de los labios del viejo que desesperadamente trata de quitárselo solo para encontrarse con un golpe parecido al de su sobrino, pero mucho más fuerte,

Dipper ahora recuperado mira como su tío vuela por los aires con sangre escapando de su nariz, furioso toma de nuevo su sable y se lanza al ser asqueroso que desesperado trata de protegerse con el poste solo para que este termine siendo cortado en dos fácilmente, al mismo tiempo el demonio cae partido, su herida no sangra pues el sable quema la herida que ahora humea liberando su peste, ante el olor dipper arruga la nariz y corre en dirección a su tío colocándose frente a en el modo protector, una gran cantidad de seres salen de entre las ruinas, sus hocicos burlones lo miran de una manera hambrienta relamiendo sus amarillentos dientes,

La horda fácilmente en decenas tal vez cientos se coloca frente a él listos para atacar cual lobo a su presa, el sonido de una roca caer sirve como señal para el ataque pues en el momento todos a la vez se lanzan al frente tratando de obtener un pedazo el par que cansado solo puede esperar la muerte, como un Ford inconsciente esta tendido en el duro suelo, y un dipper cansado y lastimado de su pierna se coloca protectoramente, pero no dispuesto a caer sin una buena pelea, con un grito de guerra el castaño se lanza al frente blandiendo su sable listo al menos para llevarse a varios malnacidos con él,

Dejando que sus emociones tomen el control de su cuerpo el dolor y el cansancio se detienen, toda sensación deja de aparecer como su vista se nubla concentrada en la ola de dientes afilados que van en su dirección, sus botas una vez de un blanco brillantes y ahora sucias golpean con fuerza el suelo repleto de agua sucia, la punta de su sable roza el agua dejando una estela de vapor con forme avanza, su respiración pesada y lenta comienza volverse cada vez más profunda aprovechando al máximo el oxígeno, su grito furioso repleto de frustración, lleno de ira y desbordante de miedo apenas es audible para el chico como si del suave murmullo del viento se tratara,

Y conforme su corazón late su espada sube y el sonido de la carne desgarrada y quemada resuena junto a los aullidos de dolor de cientos de criaturas que incapaces de detener el arma de plasma súper calentado son cortadas como si solo aire se tratara, solo una rápida oscilación de su espada una rápida estela amarilla y un par de demonios caen con sus cuerpos partidos y quemados, algunos desafortunados mueren aplastados por la presión cada vez mayor del control de la fuerza del chico que ejerce sobre el campo, como esta aplasta sus cuerpos desgarrando su carne y regando sus entrañas que ahora libres del tejido estomacal se esparcen por doquier,

La sangre lentamente comienza a empapar la ropa y cara de dipper como su mirada de frustración rápidamente se convierte en una de furia y excitación, sus ojos una vez de un marrón profundo ahora brillan de un amarillo malicioso como el chico se sumerge cada vez más en el lado oscuro, muchos se habrían vuelto dementes ya pero dipper aguanta, una brillante sonrisa lo mantiene anclado a la cordura, o al menos tan anclado como se puede, una sola idea está presente en su mente, sobrevivir a toda costa para poder ver una vez más esa sonrisa, y si caer en el lado oscuro le permitirá cumplir su deseo entonces que así sea, liberando un rugido de emoción dipper corta a otro demonio, alto en el cielo un ser triangular mira lo que sucede completamente sorprendido.

Las afiladas garras rasgan su ropa y su carne dejando feas marcas en su cuerpo, pero la sonrisa cada vez va aumentando su aspecto demencial, ignorando el dolor como si no pudiera sentirlo dipper sigue agitando con precisión su arma que brillante quema los cuerpos de los demonios, a su alrededor una danza mortal llena de sangre salpicando por doquier como si fueran rojos pétalos lanzados por la muchedumbre en alabanza… un demonio enorme con cara de cerdo lo golpea por la espalda lanzando de su mano su sable, el castaño golpea con fuerza el suelo para rápidamente ponerse de pie y sin perder el tiempo toma una de las enormes garras de un demonio con forma insecticida para usarla como arma, una risa maniaca surge entre los rugidos bestiales de los demonios como algo mucho peor que ellos comienza a surgir entre ellos.

con un último grito de batalla el último de los demonios cae, dipper exhausto se deja caer de rodillas soltando su sable que humeando rueda fuera de sus dedos, su cuerpo bañado en sangre tiembla ligeramente por el cansancio, su mirada vuelve a la normalidad lentamente como su temblorosa mano llega a su cuello en busca de que su preciado recuerdo aun este con él, cuando lo encuentra procede a abrir el pequeño colgante, la hermosa sonrisa de Mabel le saluda alejando sus temores e ira de poco en poco, a la vez que también su conciencia lo abandona y cae al suelo, un sonido de pasos resuena a su lado pero dipper muy cansado como para reaccionar solo escucha temiendo que sea un demonio que haya sobrevivido, un par de piernas aparecen en su campo de visión, lentamente levanta la vista hacia arriba, el cabello largo y castaño ondea ante el viento, un par de ojos cafés lo miran temerosamente y preocupación, al verla un suave susurro escapa de los labios de dipper "¿Mabel?" y con ello cae al fin rendido

Alto en el cielo un triángulo mira lo que acaba de suceder junto a algunos otros demonios inter dimensionales de alto poder, todos con sus ojos bien abiertos miran lo que acaba de pasar en estado de shock no creyendo lo que sus ojos ven, como la sensación de oscuridad recorrió sus cuerpos los poderosos seres tiemblan salvajemente al reconocer la esencia de esa presencia, algo tan oscuro que seres como ellos son nada más que novatos, el ojo de Bill a diferencia de sus compañeros comienza a brillar cada vez más intensamente de emoción, sus manos tiemblan deseando ese poder… su ojo adopta esa forma como si sonriera tramposamente mientras su mente corre salvaje… después de todo no siempre te encuentras con alguien con un potencia tan alto para ascender a algo más allá de la comprensión mortal.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo nuevo¡ mmm díganme que piensan acerca de esto esta interesante o no… es bueno o es malo para pegarme un tiro de una vez… ok no

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch si fuera mío uuuuu que te cuento lo que aria :p

Capítulo 13

Culminación

"recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre creí que el bien gana sobre el mal sabes, pero ese día descubrí que ni el bien ni el mal ganan, solo el más fuerte es el que sobrevive levantándose sobre una montaña de cadáveres de aquellos más débiles, el mundo no es justo… a las buenas personas pocas cosas de las que estar felices les acontecen" Mabel escucha a su hermano mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada dolida en su cara mientras dipper trata de evitar su mirada "yo… yo he hecho muchas cosas Mabel de las que no me enorgullezco e asesinado de tal manera que…" sin poder terminar el entierra su cara en sus manos mientras su cuerpo tiembla entre sollozos.

La castaña sin saber que decir se baja del balancín y se arrodilla frente a dipper para poder abrazarlo, "ssshhh no dipi no… yo te conozco y sé que no eres nada de eso que dices" "no Mabel tu no entiendes, yo, yo soy un monstruo e echo tantas cosas y sabes que es lo peor… lo disfruto Mabel acabar con una vida es tan placentero" el castaño levanta la vista mirando a su hermana con gruesas lagrimas corriendo en su cara mientras el miedo está claramente escrito en su rostro.

Al verlo Mabel lo toma de la cara y lo besa con pasión, el castaño sorprendido por un momento se queda quieto, para rápidamente regresar el beso con una misma fuerza, una danza dentro de sus bocas se da con sus lenguas como protagonistas, al final la falta de aire los separa dejando un hilillo de saliva que aun los une de sus labios "escúchame dipper pines eres la persona más noble y buena que existe, eres confiable, eres fuerte, responsable, eres la mejor persona que pueda existir y eres de quien me he enamorado, ¡así que no me vengas que eres un monstruo por qué no lo eres!"

Las lágrimas dejan de caer y sorprendido dipper solo parpadea como Mabel lo observa con una pasión arrolladora, el sin saber cómo hacer empieza a reír suavemente para la consternación de la chica, "que sería de mi sin ti Mabel" el recarga su frente en la de la chica la cual sonríe como respuesta ante sus palabras "seguramente serias aún más idiota de lo que aun eres… dipper sé que no me lo has contado todo y de verdad quiero entenderte… pero respeto que lo quieras mantener en silencio" el asiente silenciosamente "gracias" murmura distraídamente

Mabel suspira mientras aún mantiene sus manos alrededor de las mejillas del castaño, (al diablo) piensa la chica mientras empieza a besarlo una vez más, en respuesta el regresa el beso mientras la abraza con fuerza acercándola más hacia él, la chica echa sus brazos a su cuello mientras dipper se pone de pie, ambos se ponen de pie y se besan con más fuerza, pronto el calor del momento los empuja a un árbol donde ella está de espalda a la corteza rasposa.

Dipper pronto se separa a ella mirándola a los ojos, en su mirada llena de lujuria está más que clara (me pregunto si Mabel será bipolar… nnneeee lo pensare después) con avidez sus labios se posan en su cuello besando y dando pequeñas mordidas aquí y haya, tal acción provoca un pequeño suspiro de la chica, la chica responde introduciendo su mano a su camisa acariciando su abdomen bien trabajado sintiendo las viejas cicatrices, aunque el saber cómo se las hiso aun le provoca tristeza su mente en estos momentos no está para pensar en tales cosas.

En ambos hermanos un deseo ardiente de estar juntos comienza a quemar su pecho, la mente de ambos se nubla como la pasión se hace cargo de sus mentes y sus cuerpos reaccionan en consecuencia con caricias y besos cada vez más febriles, completamente ajenos al hecho de que están en un parque público Mabel levanta sus piernas colocándolas alrededor de la cadera del castaño el cual la sostiene del trasero con fuerza.

"que están haciendo" una voz los asusta a ambos provocando que Mabel de un pequeño chillido de sorpresa mientras dipper rápidamente deja de besarla para buscar el origen de la voz, hay parado mientras chupa una paleta con cara inocente un niño los mira con los ojos brillando de curiosidad, ambos se miran y sonríen avergonzadamente mientras la castaña se baja de dipper y se acomoda el cabello "nada niño solo… vete a jugar" dipper le indica a lo que el chiquillo responde con un encogimiento de manos y se retira corriendo más lejos detrás de algunos árboles a la zona más nueva del parque, dipper no puede evitar agradecer al gran número de árboles que los tapaban para que no los miraran más personas… y también maldecirse por perder el control de tal forma.

Sintiendo como alguien lo toma de la mano voltea la vista mirando a una sonrojada Mabel la cual lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa, "no creas que hemos terminado con esto dipi" le murmura al oído para darle una ligera mordida traviesa, el castaño la mira sorprendido y algo sonrojado para sonreír y regresarle un pequeño beso ahora en la frente mientras la toma de la mano y salen del parque en busca de su motocicleta, listos para terminar lo que empezaron.

Zumbando con violencia la motocicleta avanza a las afueras del lugar donde un motel está esperándolos, Mabel no evita aprovechar el momento para besar el cuello de dipper mientras sus manos revolotean por todo el cuerpo del chico el cual responde con un gruñido de su parte al sentir sus suaves manos recorriendo cada pulgada de su pecho, la necesidad de ambos crece con cada segundo que pasa.

Rápida mente ambos encuentran un motel junto a la autopista para salir de la ciudad, estacionándose en el aparcamiento la pareja rápida mente corre dentro del establecimiento dejando el dinero a la encargada del lugar reciben sus llaves y se van rápidamente a su habitación dejando a la señora de edad negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras en su cara una sonrisa picarona está presente "estos jóvenes de ahora" murmura para si misma.

Ambos hermanos entre besos llegan a la puerta de su deseada habitación, con una destreza bastante útil Mabel abre la cerradura con la llave sin mirarla y sin dejar de besar al castaño el cual divertido sigue besándola, con la puerta ya abierta ambos entran y la cierran con fuerza para volver a ponerle el seguro, una vez solos y con la necesaria privacidad ambos se separan y se miran a los ojos, en ambos el deseo ardiente se refleja, "hhoooo eres hermosa" murmura mientras le acaricia el cabello sin dejarla de ver… sus ojos, esas rojas mejillas, sus labios delgados, ese dulce olor de chocolate, en verdad dipper ya la extrañaba "jejejeje que cosas dices dipper" responde riendo ligeramente, al escucharla dipper la vuelve a besar esta vez más lento y tranquilo, sin prisas, echándola hacia atrás ambos caen en la cama con Mabel debajo de él.

Levantando su cuerpo dipper arroja su chamarra y su playera a un lado dejando al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen, Mabel al verlo se muerde un labio expectante y responde quitándose su playera dejando ver su sostén rosado que mantiene en su lugar sus pechos no muy grandes pero para dipper eso no importa para el son perfectos, como si hubiesen sido hechos a su medida y en parte es así pues son gemelos, besándola suavemente por su cuello lleva sus manos a sus pechos apretándolos ligeramente y masajeándolos suavemente, Mabel al sentir sus labios recorriendo su clavícula y sus manos tocándola no puede evitar que los gemidos escapen de su boca.

Mabel responde pronto dándole la vuelta a dipper mientras reparte caricias por su abdomen, en medio de los besos y rozones ambos se quitan sus tenis en cao de dipper y sandalias para Mabel, lenta mente ambos se separan completamente rojos por los besos y caricias, mirándose Mabel se saca su pantaloncillo corto y pronto su ropa interior también se va, dipper la mira de arriba abajo tragando audiblemente al ver su condición de mujer.

El responde sacándose el pantalón y su bóxer quedando desnudo con una decente erección liberada, Mabel al verlo se sonroja más y desvía rápidamente la vista, ambos se miran a los ojos para volver a besarse, dipper se coloca sobre ella mientras Mabel abre sus piernas colocándolas alrededor del chico, se separan por un segundo mirándose a los ojos, en la mirada del castaño se puede leer la solicitud para entrar, ella claramente esta temerosa pero aun así acepta sin dudar, ya es muy tarde para echarse atrás y en verdad es algo que quiere.

Con un empujón el entra lentamente a su vagina mientras gime sintiendo la humedad apretándole su pene ligeramente, gimiendo Mabel se retuerce sobre su espalda al sentir como entra más profundo hasta que se topa con algo, el himen señal de la pureza de la chica, ella abraza del cuello a dipper atrayéndolo más hacia él, "sin miedo dipper" le ronronea al oído, él sonríe al escucharla y en respuesta le besa el cuello y con fuerza empuja rompiendo el himen.

Ella suelte un pequeño chillido y su cara se convierte en una mueca al sentir el dolor dispararse por su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda por el dolor y flexionando los dedos de sus pies, dipper al mirar su cara se detiene de inmediato algo temeroso de hacerle daño, "mmmmm sigue, no importa esto no es nada" la chica le asegura con una sonrisa forzada, al verla él de inmediato se asombra al ver como a pesar de que el dolor es obvio ella no está dispuesta a echarse para atrás, a veces él la envidia ese valor que ella tiene es grande… es cierto que dipper ha sufrido muchas cosas pero él desde un primer momento quiso huir, alejarse lo más posible, pero al ver la determinación de Mabel algo se enciende en su mente, una decisión se implanta tan firme como las mismas montañas… nunca más se echara hacia atrás.

Pero esas son cosas para otro momento por ahora el solo empieza a empujar más hacia adentro seguido de retroceder para volver a envestir con fuerza, dipper gruñe al sentir la suavidad húmeda apretándole alrededor, sus caderas se comienzan a mover cada vez con un poco más de velocidad y fuerza, Mabel gime al recibir las envestidas, mientras su cuerpo tiembla como si una corriente electrice atravesara su columna, pronto su dolor desaparece tomando su lugar una gran cantidad de placer, sintiendo como el pene de dipper palpita dentro suyo mientras empuja intensamente, llegando cada vez más profundo de ella, mordiéndose el labio trata desesperadamente de acallar la necesidad de gemir al sentir la intensidad quemando su vagina, su corazón acelerado amenaza con escapar de su pecho y su respiración agitada empieza a hacerla sentí cansada.

Sus piernas alrededor de dipper también empujan al chico con más fuerza el cual aun sin necesidad de la ayuda brindada por ellas empuja fuertemente, las manos de Mabel sujetan con fuerza su amplia espalda, tal es la fuerza que sus uñas se clavan en su piel dejando marcas, arrastrando sus manos por su espalda deja los rasguños rojos, el castaño gruñe mientras toma con fuerza el pecho de Mabel y empieza a besarlo y morderlo, sin poder evitarlo un pequeño chillido escapa de los labios de ella, al escucharla el ríe traviesamente.

Sin importarles lo que hacen, sin importarles si está mal para la sociedad y sin que les importe el hecho de que son hermanos ambos siguen fundiendo sus cuerpos y sus almas de una manera tan íntima que lo único que se le acerca es cuando estaban en el útero de su madre compartiendo el pequeño espacio, en un mar de sensaciones y sentimientos sus cuerpos brillantes por el sudor continúan su bai ben sin detenerse, la mente de ambos se agita tempestuosamente por lo que sienten, una cantidad tan colosal de sensaciones que sus cerebros son incapaces de comprenderlas todas por lo que hace lo mejor que puede hacer, deja de pensar y deja que todo fluya libremente.

Tan intenso es esa carga mental que dipper inconscientemente se deja inundar por la fuerza, él y Mabel al estar tan unidos se unen como si de un solo ser se trataran como la energía llena sus cuerpos dejando liberar al máximo su placer junto al orgasmo, liberando todo su semen dentro de su hermana dipper levanta su mecho mientras tiembla sintiendo como si su miembro estuviera a punto de explotar y una vertiginosa sensación se expande por su cuerpo provocándole un ligero temblor mientras sus ojos brillan de un amarillo intenso casi volviéndose naranjas, para Mabel la cosa es parecida pues ella también se corre liberando sus fluidos sobre la polla de su hermano, arqueando su cuerpo siente como si todo su ser se contrajera de placer y finalmente se libera cayendo completamente de espalda exhausta sus ojos brillan de un azul claro por un momento para pronto regresar al café norma, dipper pronto se deja caer sobre ella recostando su sudorosa cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica mientras ambos respiran agitadamente.

No pasa mucho para que ambos queden dormidos uno sobre el otro completamente agotados mientras la fuerza se retira después de cumplir su labor, sin saber que la semilla de un fruto acaba de ser puesta en Mabel… sin saber que el destino de ambos ya está sellado…

…

" **tonto"** como si cientos de personas murmuraran al mismo tiempo se comienzan a escuchar sus voces por doquier, en un espacio completamente en blanco dipper despierta al escuchar los cientos de voces, no se callan solo murmuran algunas como si gritaran otras como si tímidamente lo dijeran, niños, mujeres hombres ancianos, de todas las edades o al menos eso parecen indicar sus sonidos a penas entendibles, "que es esto" murmura dipper al ponerse de pie mientras mira a su alrededor el espacio, donde no se ven paredes ni techo ni suelo, no hay horizonte simplemente no hay nada, incluso es incapaz de notar donde está pisando, casi como si estuviera parado en el aire en medio de una enorme esfera blanca donde las voces siguen murmurando de todo su alrededor.

"!dipeeeer¡" por sobre todas las demás voces un fuerte grito resuena alarmando de inmediato al chico el cual mira a su alrededor aterrado al reconocer la voz "¡mabeeel!" grita desesperadamente tratando de recibir una respuesta, solo para recibir el silencio, incluso los molestos susurros que subían en intensidad a cada momento callaron, un silencio total y completo cae sobre dipper, "¡mabeeel, responde!" vuelve a gritar esperanzado de tener después, pero esta vez ni su voz pudo oír.

Aterrado dipper comienza a correr a una dirección aleatoria, aterrado puede sentir como su corazón comienza a latir intensamente, tan fuerte es que siente como si su pecho quisiera explotar, aun así a pesar de sus esfuerzos no recibe nada, no escucha nada, no la encuentra, en su desesperación no se da cuenta que sus pies se cruzan provocando que se tropieza, por lo que cae con fuerza al suelo, gimoteando dipper se pone de pie lentamente mientras abre los ojos, solo para cerrarlos de inmediato como el humo comienza a calarle… espera humo?

Abriendo de inmediato los ojos dipper es golpeado por una escena completamente distinta, el negro de las cenizas se extiende por todas partes, las ruinas de una gran cantidad de edificios aun humean del fuego recién apagado, el viento levanta el oscuro polvo elevándolo a cielo oscuro completamente lleno de oscuras nubes relampagueantes, el hedor a la carne en descomposición se extiende por toda la faz con forma de una bruma verde.

El sonido del viento azotando el ruinoso paisaje es parecido al llanto adolorido de cientos de miles de personas, es como si se escucharan los gritos desesperados de los niños sintiendo su cuerpo desgarrarse, el llanto de las mujeres al sentir arrancado su criatura de sus vientres, el clamor de los hombres cuando su virilidad es arrancada y aplastada junto a su cuerpo, el puro terror del ser humano representado por el viento que lleva el olor de muerte hasta los confines más oscuros de este sucio y asqueroso mundo de mierda.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie el castaño de inmediato abre los ojos en realización… llevándose las manos a la cara trata desesperadamente de despertar… de escapar, su pecado… **"dipper"** la voz de una mujer llevada por el viento a penas se escucha, pero aun así el la capta… por lo que aterrado comienza a buscar a su alrededor, pronto la tierra comienza a temblar y el viento a arreciar, y las nubes se abren como si una puerta fueran dejando entrar la roja luz de una enorme luna brillando alto en el firmamento.

Y haya no muy lejos bajo la roja luz del astro nocturno una solitaria figura esta, quieta como si lo juzgara profundamente, su castaño cabello cae sobre su cara tapando completamente su rostro, un vestido roto y quemado cubre su desnudes, mientras de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre un olor a muerte es despedido, el castaño al verla se queda completamente incrédulo sin poder creer lo que ve, la extraña persona perezosamente da un paso hacia al frente seguido prontamente de otro y luego otro, el castaño involuntariamente da un paso para atrás en respuesta, tratando de mantener su distancia lo más separada posible.

Pronto le es imposible retroceder mas pues una pared se lo obstaculiza, por lo que completamente aterrado el chico se queda quieto esperando a que llegue la figura tenebrosa, la cual no tarda mucho en ponerse delante de el a una distancia que con solo estirar el brazo podría alcanzarla, dipper la mira sin saber muy bien que hacer **"recuerdas como fue que escapaste dipi"** con una dulce voz cuestiona mientras ladea la cabeza, al escuchar su voz el corazón de dipper se detiene por un momento "yo… yo no tuve opción" culpable responde mientras baja la vista al suelo, la mujer se ríe entre dientes mientras estira su mano tomándolo de la barbilla con delicadeza y levanta su vista directamente a donde deberían estar sus ojos que entre las hebras de cabello se notan las cuencas vacías, se nota como la piel a pedazos cae dejando entrever lo ya blanco de su cráneo y pedazos de carne seca, como si se tratara de un cadáver de hace ya poco ms de un año.

" **claro que tenías opción dipi pudiste quedarte conmigo… pero al final la preferiste… nos mataste!"** con un fuerte y chillón grito el cadáver declara mientras aprieta su mano alrededor del mentón de dipper, la tierra vuelve a empezar a temblar y el suelo se revuelve mientras una gran cantidad de manos huesudas comienzan a salir arrastrando sus putrefactos cadáveres destrozados de la tierra, todos gritando lo mismo **"¡TU NOS MATASTE!"** completamente furiosos se arrastran en dirección al castaño el cual incrédulo mira a su alrededor mientras su corazón acelerado le insta a escapar.

A pesar de sus desesperados intentos, de su esfuerzo por moverse sus piernas no reaccionan y ceden bajo su peso cayendo de rodillas, sus brazos como si estuvieran desconectados caen inútiles a sus lados, ella se agacha sin soltar su barbilla mientras su otra mano viaja a su estómago justo donde su ombligo esta, **"al final aras lo mismo querido… al final tu tonto amor por ella te consumirá y te convertirás en lo que más odias, desde dentro hacia fuera te pudrirás como nosotros"** declara mientras comienza a empujar sus dedos en el ombligo, dipper gruñe de dolor al sentir como sus afiladas uñas atraviesan su piel y su carne entrando dentro de él bailando entre sus entrañas y abriéndolas liberando materia fecal dentro de si mismo,

Su cara roja y sus ojos bien abiertos son la única indicación de que él está sufriendo en extremo… pronto ella saca la mano con un rápido movimiento salpicando el lugar de sangre, de la herida en su estómago sangre y liquido biliar comienza a salir sin detenerse mientras su boca comienza a expulsar sangre como si vomito fuera, por dentro la podredumbre se comienza a expandir infectando todos sus órganos que lentamente se marchitan.

Su piel lentamente comienza a tonarse cada vez más clara hasta volverse de un blanco enfermo, sus venas negras llenas de corrupción son más que visibles en su piel dándole una apariencia como si fuera tierra a punto de desmoronarse, **"mírate… tu eres la corrupción, nunca estuviste a ser feliz dipper… eres el hijo de la perdición, de nada mas transgredido, eres la ley de la naturaleza sin denegación dipper¡ tú eres la perdición¡ blasfemia grita tu sola existencia¡ tu nombre no está en ningún lado tu nombre es nunca¡"**

…

"gghhaaa¡" con un grito ahogado dipper se despierta ente un mar de sudor, inmediatamente lleva su mano hasta su vientre tratando de buscar lo que acaba de ver… paro no encuentra nada más que las marcas pasadas de los besos de su hermana, mirando a su alrededor puede notar la habitación del motel al que llegaron, fuera de la ventana la oscuridad impregna los cielos y el pequeño reloj marca que son las 11:28 de la noche, a su lado Mabel duerme como siempre de una manera pesada. Al verla dormir tan tranquilamente dipper recuerda la mujer de su sueños y llora.

"lo, lo siento Mabel… yo… yo te mate" entre lágrimas dipper sigue llorando mientras se hace volita al lado de su hermana sin ser capaz de tocarla o buscar calor… esa noche dipper no descanzaria y solo lloraría en un mar de recuerdos de masacres con tal de poder escapar… un mar de masacres que disfruto tanto… un mar de placer.


	14. Chapter 14

Primero que nada un agradecimiento a **Byakko Yugure…** hermano tu comentario me hiso llorar y claro que tendré en cuenta tu opiniones y sugerencias pero aun así muchas gracias…

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch si fuera mío uuuuu que te cuento lo que aria :p

Capítulo 14

Instintos

Mabel se agita bajo las sabanas al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono sonando, esto es molesto ya es la segunda vez que suena por lo que fastidiada se levanta con dificultad al sentir el dolor en su zona baja, al recordar lo que paso no puede evitar soltar una risita divertida, pero rápidamente esa diversión se pasa al volver a escuchar su teléfono, al ver de quien es la llamada una mirada horrorizada se plasma en su rostro… son sus padres y tal parece que ya es muy de noche… casi de día.

"carajo" murmura mientras se levanta de la cama lentamente mientras contesta "¡Mabel pines se puede saber dónde carajos estas!" la voz histérica de su madre resuena por la alta voz, al escucharla Mabel de inmediato hace una mueca y aparta un poco el aparato, "eeeeee veras anoche fui a casa de Clara como te había dicho y nos quedamos mirando películas con tal de que nos quedamos dormidas… de verdad lo siento¡ perdimos la noción del tiempo y olvide por completo llamarte!" con su característica imaginación bastante rápida la chica se inventa una excusa a su madre, la mayor hace un sonido como si se lo pensara "huuum hay carajo contigo ya estas lo suficiente grande como para saber que nos preocupa que no llegaras tu padre está todo histérico y ya no lo aguanto… ¡cállate de una vez!" su madre le grita a su padre el cual en el fondo se puede escuchar como parece que discute con alguien aunque la verdad es que está solo, pero con el grito de la mujer rápidamente se calla mientras se disculpa con ella.

Al escucharlo Mabel suelta una pequeña risita mientras su madre suspira algo molesta, "hhaaa no sé cuándo entenderá… has visto a dipper no ha llegado y desde que salió se le veía muy molesto" en el momento en que su madre menciona a dipper la chica voltea mirando la cama donde nota como está vacía mientras el foco del pequeño baño de la habitación esta encendido. Seguramente él está adentro, "mmmm si, si lo mire mama él está aquí con nosotras…" inmediata mente ella se maldice mentalmente ante lo que dijo, que clase de estúpida excusa es esa… "¿que hace dipper hay?" de inmediato su madre pregunta por lo que la castaña se maldice aún más fuerte que antes.

"eeeee pues… veras el vino a verme y pues se quedó a comer y a ver unas películas con nosotras" "aja" de inmediato responde no muy convencida por lo que la castaña comienza a sudar profundamente, "bien por ahora lo tomare, pero ni creas que se quedara así… ya después habláramos eso si deberías venir a casa por tus cosas en la mañana tienes escuela recuérdalo" terminando su madre cuelga muy para alivio de Mabel.

De inmediato la puerta del baño se abre y dipper sale usando solamente sus calzoncillos, mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello se le queda mirando a la pared "había olvidado por completo a nuestros padres" murmura con una mirada avergonzada, Mabel al verlo sonríe mientras se deja caer en la cama, pronto dipper la acompaña recostándose a su lado, ambos se toman de las manos mientras voltean sus rostros mirándose a los ojos.

"te amo dipi" ella murmura mientras le sonríe ampliamente, dipper de al escucharla se queda sorprendido, al escucharla no puede evitar recordar su sueño… en verdad que si no fuera por Mabel él hace mucho que hubiera caído ya al lado oscuro… ya habría caído más profundo de lo que cualquier ser vivo debería alguna vez acercarse. Pero esas simples palabras hacen que dentro de su pecho su corazón cansado y madreado empieza a latir como alguna vez lo hizo, por lo que dipper llora, y abraza a Mabel con fuerza mientras murmura una gran cantidad de gracias, Mabel al verlo sonríe suavemente mientras que con su mano acaricia su cabello con delicadeza, pronto ambos quedan dormidos olvidando por completo la escuela y el hecho de que sus padres están furiosos con ellos.

…

Un suave golpe resuena en la puerta de la habitación como la encargada sacude avisando que se la mañana acabo y como tal se les acabo el tiempo a la pareja de chicos, dipper es el primero que reacciona por lo que completamente molesto se levanta lentamente mientras gime, sus adoloridos músculos protestan queriéndose quedar más tiempo aun en la cama, "¡ya escuchamos!" dipper le responde a la señora la cual deja de tocar y se retira parece que convencida de lo que dijo el muchacho.

Mabel escuchando el ajetreo también se empieza a despertar y estirando su cuerpo gime mientras sus huesos truenan satisfactoriamente, a diferencia de su hermano ella se queda en la cama estirando sus brazos por sobre el mueble, dipper lentamente y con una cara algo molesta se pone de pie listo para tomar una ducha, al verlo la chica se encoje de hombros como diciendo que no le importa por lo que se pone de pie y tomando algo de ropa acompaña al castaño al baño a lo cual el responde con una sonrisa.

"sabes que mama y papa nos van a matar verdad Mabel" entrando a la ducha dipper mira a Mabel la cual lo mira pensativa, el castaño abre el grifo de agua caliente y entra una vez ya sin su ropa interior pronto la chica abandona sus pensamientos y entra también, "de cualquier manera nos van a matar dipi ya que importa si nos tardamos un poco más, además le mande un mensaje a clara que si mis padres la llamaban que nos cubriera por lo que no van a sospechar nada" ella declara al sentir las gotas de agua caliente caer por su cuerpo mientras con un movimiento de cadera echa a un lado a su hermano el cual se queda viendo con una expresión sorprendida.

"no sabía que se podía usar tu trasero para eso" la chica se ríe ante la declaración de su hermano mientras voltea para verlo colocando sus manos en su cadera en una pose dominante "creo que me subestimas demasiado querido hermano no olvides que la alfa dominante soy yo" astutamente ella declara mientras infla el pecho, dipper al ver sus senos al aire comienza a sonreír malvadamente, "así que eres la alfa heee" dipper expresa acercándose un poco más a su hermana hasta que ambos están frente a frente, ella responde asintiendo animadamente con la cabeza sin abandonar su pose y viendo como dipper se acerca ella levanta aún más la cabeza tratando de igualar su altura en un intento por parecer desafiante.

Dipper ríe al ver su divertida cara que ella pone al intentar parecer ruda, pero tal parece que falla estrepitosamente, estando frente a frente su piel se frota ligeramente con la de ella provocándole un temblor de excitación en ambos, pronto ambos dejan los juegos mientras se funden en un mar de besos y caricias, afuera de la habitación la encargada del lugar molesta sigue esperando a que el par de adolescentes hormonales salgan de una buena vez de la habitación para que puedan limpiar… parece que tendrá que esperar un buen rato más.

…

"¡estamos más que muertos dipper!" Mabel le grita a su hermano el cual acelera su motocicleta por las calles de la ciudad, la razón de la preocupación de Mabel es el hecho de que el momento rápido que pensaba tendrían en el balo se extendió mucho más de lo que esperaba, como resultado no solo se les hiso endiabladamente tarde, sino que también ella tiene un dolor en las caderas en piernas y pues… ¡en todo! A parte de la mala cara que la encargada les dio por haber tardado varias horas más, total que ya pasa de las 11 de la mañana y la chica aun no llega a la escuela por lo que sip, sin en la escuela llaman a sus padres están mucho más que muertos.

"¡te culpo a ti!" le recrimina al oído la chica la cual se sujeta con fuerza al asiento, dipper al escucharla rueda los ojos con cierta molestia mientras esquiva hábilmente los coches frente suyo, a los pocos minutos y con una Mabel aun regañando a dipper ambos llegan a la escuela, bajándose con cierto esfuerzo la chica toma una bolsa que sacaron de la casa de clara mientras iban rumbo a la escuela, con algo de esfuerzo Mabel comienza a caminar al edificio para detenerse por un momento, dipper a pocos metros de ella esta recargado en su motocicleta con los brazos cruzados mientras la observa curioso porque se detuvo.

Dándose media vuelta ella se deja ir a su hermano dándole un apasionado beso, el sorprendido pronto se pone al corriente regresándole el beso de igual manera "te amo bobo" susurra la chica para soltarlo y salir corriendo hacia la escuela dejando a un aturdido dipper en la entrada, una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por sus labios mientras su mirada sigue a Mabel que pronto desparece por las puertas de la escuela. "yo también te amo mabs" murmura el chico para unos segundos después subir a su vehículo y salir del lugar.

Una corriente de aire empuja con fuerza la ciudad provocándole un temblor involuntario a dipper que se cierra bien su chamarra mientras conduce por las calles, sin saber que un par de ojos furiosos observa la interacción de ambos chicos, su cara repleta de vendajes deja entrever su expresión mucho más que furiosa, apenas ayer salió del hospital después de recibir tremenda golpiza mientras que algunos de sus amigos aun no salen pues sus heridas fueron mucho más graves.

El sujeto completamente furioso muele los dientes al ver a la pareja besándose para que poco después la castaña se separe de él y eche a correr a la escuela dejando atrás al muchacho, e lo pocos segundos el sube a su motocicleta dejando al golpeado muchacho solo aun ardiendo de furia mientras en su mente un oscuro deseo de venganza comienza a ponerse en marcha, "sea como sea obtendré mi venganza de ti Mabel pines y de tu querido novio" con eso da media vuelta mientras procede a retirarse del lugar pensando en la mejor manera posible de vengarse del par de chicos.


	15. Chapter 15

Nuevo capítulo¡ y es mejor que se preparen para lo que está por venir con esta historia¡ :p

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch si fuera mío uuuuu que te cuento lo que aria :p

Capítulo 15

Es peligroso

El día transcurre con una aburrida normalidad mientras que Mabel llegando a un periodo tardío en la escuela desea desde lo más profundo de su corazón hundirse en la silla al recibir la mirada de sus compañeros de clase después del escándalo de la fiesta del sábado, al final muy para alivio de la chica el final del día llega y la hora de regresar a su casa llega.

"¡Mabel!" una voz resuena por sobre el intenso murmullo de los alumnos que pasan por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, la chica al voltear se encuentra con clara y el resto de sus amigas, por lo que una sonrisa forzada aparece en su rostro puesto que en estos momentos no quería encontrarlas por las muuuy posibles preguntas que le aran.

"hola chicas" responde la castaña al ver como el grupito de diferentes salones se acerca a donde esta ella "ven con nosotras mujer tienes que contarme toooodo lo que paso contigo y tu novio donde carajos se metieron ayer eeeeee" con un tono de voz completa y clara mente sugerente ella da a entender que cree que debieron haber hecho… cosas, pronto el grupo sin importar que se traten de horas de clases sale del edificio principal en dirección a la parte trasera donde hay una menor visibilidad para así poder hablar más claramente.

"tu madre esta furiosa Mabel y lo peor de todo es que ahora también lo está conmigo así que lo menos que puedes hacer es decirnos tooodo lo que paso y por favor sin omitir nada" Mabel de inmediato desvía la vista en busca de algo para cambiar de tema… tal parece que no logra hallar nada pues suspira pesadamente "bueno por dónde empezar" "por el principio" Caterina de inmediato pide mientras la mira fijamente al ver tal intensidad la castaña ríe nerviosamente (estoy jodida) "bien chicas creo es mejor nos sentemos pues esto parece una laaarga historia" Johana ya sentada hace una seña que rápidamente es seguida por las demás que de inmediato escuchan lo que Mabel hiso el día anterior.

Dipper suspira mientras aparca su motocicleta frente a la casa de sus padres, recargándose en el vehículo pasa una mano por su rizado cabello tratando de aclarar su mente mientras busca una respuesta a una de las mayores incógnitas de la existencia… como evitar que su madre use la chancla para golpearlo a una pulgada de su vida, la puerta abriéndose rápidamente lo saca de sus pensamientos y ahí su corazón se detiene… su madre furiosa lo espera con chancla en mano… (estoy jodido)

Unos minutos y varios golpes después el castaño está sentado en el sofá frente a su madre que aun bastante molesta lo mira detenidamente, "así que… estaban en casa de clara en una pillamada" el castaño asiente silenciosamente sin levantar la vista del suelo, es bastante curioso de echo que alguien que a pasado por tanto como dipper le tenga tanto miedo a su madre, pero siendo realistas las madres dan mucho miedo "aaaaa… un día de estos me traerán la muerte dipper" al escucharla el responde con una sonrisa nerviosa .

"hablaremos de esto una vez que tu hermana y tu padre lleguen… escucha yo sé que ya no vives con nosotros, pero aun así debes de saber que aun te quiero, pero por favor no te comportes así dipper ok" el castaño asiente para ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a su habitación, a pesar de lo que parece él está algo estresado, dentro muy dentro de él sus instintos se agitan salvajemente advirtiéndole de algo, una sensación dentro de si comienza a nacer dentro, algo que no había sentido desde que había estado en esa maldita dimensión.

Su cabello en la nuca se eriza advirtiéndole con insistencia de que se prepare, ¿de que? Es algo que el aún no lo sabe, y la verdad no está seguro de querer averiguarlo, llegando a la puerta de su habitación la abre para entrar y dejarse caer en su cama con pesadez, se voltea quedando boca arriba y mira fijamente el techo, ahora que está aquí lejos de Mabel puede empezar a pensar más seriamente en ese sueño que tuvo, un temblor le recorre el cuerpo al recordarlo, esos momentos que parecen tan lejanos pero al parecer no están lo suficiente mente lejos aún, a un lado de su cama esta su mochila por lo que la alcanza y de ella saca una especie de collar, un grueso filamento negro sostiene una roca cristalina de un color azul oscuro, en apariencia muy tosco pero para el castaño es hermoso, aprovechando pone a cargar su teléfono celular que termino sin energía por todo el día anterior de estar afuera, y en el momento con Mabel no lo cargo.

Regresando a acostarse él se queda mirando fijamente el adorno mientras su mente revolotea salvaje a momentos de su pasado que podrían haber sido felices, pero que como todo llego el momento en que se acabaron y lo malo, la verdadera pesadilla comenzó claro que dipper evita pensar lo más posible en esas cosas por lo que aun observando fijamente la piedra en sus manos recuerda todas las cosas buenas por las que ha pasado.

Lamentablemente su momento de serenidad pronto se acaba en el momento en que su celular comienza a sonar, molesto deja caer la piedra en su cama y toma su teléfono, tal parece que se trata de su tío Stan por lo que aun estando molesto le contesta la llamada "que pasa tío" responde el chico aburridamente "hhhaaaa" se escucha el pesado suspiro del otro lado del teléfono "dipper dime que no lo hiciste" "q que no hice que tío" responde nervioso al creer que su tío sospecha de lo que paso anoche "tú sabes a lo que me refiero chico tus emociones causaron una fuerte perturbación en la fuerza anoche… maldita sea dipper sabes que debes controlarte"

(así que así es como lo supo) piensa dipper ahora arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado llevar tanto anoche "uuufff si, así fue ella y yo lo hicimos tío, no te preocupes no creo que haya quedado embarazada jejejeje" "¡idiota!" ante la fuerte respuesta de su tío dipper se aleja el aparato de su oído mientras hace una mueca "¡algo así no me preocupa! De hecho, creo seria lindo ser tío abuelo…" "tío están por favor, aa te estas volviendo senil" dipper murmura por lo bajo ganándose una fuerte recriminada de su tío lo que provoca una fuerte carcajada del joven.

"sabes que algo como lo que paso en Charleston no puede volver a ocurrir dipper, casi te pierdes en la oscuridad ese día" el silencio sigue a las palabras de su tío mientras dipper con algo de rudeza aprieta su mano libre "yo sé muy bien lo que paso en ese maldito lugar tío Ford… y te aseguro que yo nunca me arrastrare hacia la oscuridad hice lo que tuve que hacer, por ti, por mí, por Mabel, ¡por todos! Y no permitiré que algo asi vuelva a suceder, esos tipos se quedaron haya bill esta haya, y nosotros aquí fin de la historia no volverá a pasar te lo aseguro"

Completamente furioso el chico pines cuelga el teléfono con un fuerte golpe, como es posible que su tío piense que perderá el control otra vez, lo que paso haya fue un error, y la verdad por unos instantes estuvo sumergido completamente en la oscuridad, antes de que su mente vagara en la depresión comenzó a recordarse porque hiso lo que hiso, porque tuvo que matarlos para poder regresar, todo sea por estar con Mabel él es capaz de hace cualquier cosa, recostándose en su cama dipper deja vagar su mente asegurándose a si mismo que en nombre del amor que le tiene a su hermana todo es posible, todo está permitido, cada vez la oscuridad se arraiga más profundamente en su corazón.

Lejos muy lejos en gravity falls Ford pines cuelga el teléfono en su lugar mientras suspira pesadamente, su hermano Stan está detrás suyo con una cerveza en mano la cual se la ofrece a lo que el la acepta y la da un profundo trago "supongo que no salió bien eeee" Ford bufa al escuchar a su hermano "yo diría que eso sería corto ese muchacho es un cabeza dura podría ser un genio pero no entiende razones, se ha vuelto arrogante y engreído" Stan ríe entre dientes al escuchar a su hermano quejarse "es un pines de verdad lo sabes hermano, hasta la medula… solo dale tiempo deja que disfrute su tiempo con su hermana ya verás que todo saldrá bien después de todo es nuestro sobrino"

Ford lo mira por un momento para dar otro trago a su amargosa bebida "supongo que tienes razón… aaaa malditos adolescentes son un dolor en el culo" "amen a eso hermano" ambos brindan chocando sus cervezas para comenzar a hablar de cosas más banales dejando de lado el tema de dipper, aunque muy en el fondo Ford no puede dejar de preocuparse por su sobrino, lo que el hiso para que pudieran escapar, a todos los que tuvo sacrificar, no es algo que un chico como el deba pasar… y es algo que tal vez en el futuro termine desencadenando algo mucho más grande de lo que puedan imaginar.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo nuevo¡ sigo vivo¡ na ni a pasado tanto tiempo xD, espero disfruten esta extraña historia medio mal echa¡

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch si fuera mío uuuuu que te cuento lo que aria :p

Capítulo 16

Los planes

La semana paso rápidamente para los gemelos pines, cuando Mabel estaba en la escuela por lo general dipper pasa el tiempo buscando pequeños regalos para su hermana en la ciudad, le hacía de comer o solo la recibía con un suave beso cuando sus padres no miraban, las tardes se la pasaban paseando o solo hablando y riendo entre ambos, claro que más estrictamente vigilados por sus padres los cuales les dieron una regañada muy severa, hasta tal punto que dipper se sintió de 6 años una vez más.

A pesar de eso el espíritu salvaje de ambos no disminuyo en lo mínimo, a escondidas de sus padres y arriesgándose a ser descubiertos ambos se acariciaban suavemente, compartían besos y juguetonas mordidas, cuando estaban solos aprovechaban y se hundían en sus instintos más salvajes dejándose llevar por el calor y excitación en un salvaje baile lleno de pasión.

Desde hacía tanto tiempo dipper no se sentía tan feliz, una sencilla rutina donde estaba siempre acompañado de Mabel para él lo era todo, tan solo estar en su presencia era suficiente para calentar su corazón de tal manera que el peso del pasado parece dejarlo por momentos, y una ligereza cómoda se apodera de su alma.

Pronto lunes paso y martes igual, las marcas de mordidas en ambos eran más que ovías por lo que Mabel por lo general volvió usar sus suéteres de manga larga y cuello alto muy útiles para esconder la enferma evidencia, dipper por otra parte siempre usaba su chamarra con el cuello levantado, sus padres siempre sospecharon de él, pero lo importante era que no lo hicieran de su hermana, y tal parece que así era pues nunca los descubrieron.

El viernes llego más pronto de lo que ambos hubieran querido, y el sábado es el día en que el castaño debe de partir para volver a gravity falls, si es que quiere llegar a tiempo para cuando se deba salir a uno de los trabajos con su tío, ambos hermanos están en la habitación de Mabel recostados en la cama mientras ven una película de esas que tanto le gustan a la hermana, ella usa el brazo de dipper como almohada mientras el con esa misma mano juega con el cabello de Mabel.

Aunque ambos tienen los ojos fijos en el televisor la verdad es que no ven propiamente la película, demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos están como para captar lo que sucede, aunque cada uno piensa de manera diferente su razonamiento está relacionado con lo mismo, la partida del chico de mañana, "dipper" murmura Mabel sacando de sus pensamientos, "mmm" responde algo perezosamente "mañana te vas" dipper la mira de reojo al escucharla, su mirada se suaviza de sobremanera, "así es" susurra suavemente como respuesta.

"no quiero que te vayas" Mabel se abraza a dipper y entierra su cara en su cuello, dipper responde abrazándola a si mismo con fuerza "ssshhhh Mabel tranquila, en verdad yo tampoco quiero irme…" "entonces porque te vas" le corta la chica sin voltear a verlo aún "sabes que debo hacerlo… nadie más que yo puede hacerlo, los demás se equivocaran y eso no puede pasar" Mabel se queda en silencio por un momento sin responder, dentro de dipper la preocupación comienza a crecer temeroso de poder haber dicho algo mal o indebido, "prométeme que te cuidaras" la castaña levanta la vista con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar, dipper al verla sonríe suavemente y le besa la frente "tú sabes Mabel que no dejare que nada me pase si no quien te sacara de las locuras que haces" Mabel sonríe de ligeramente al escucharlo "por si no lo sabes tengo toda una fila de chicos detrás mío" dipper ríe entre dientes "eso no lo dudo pero tú sabes Mabel pines que solo hay un dipper pines para ti" Mabel sonríe entre dientes para después besarlo "convénceme entonces dipper pines que eres mi perfecto complemento" "somos gemelos Mabel creme yo puedo hacer eso y mucho más" ambos se besan con pasión mientras sus padres en la sala abajo miran la televisión completamente ajenos a lo que pasa arriba.

el sol ocultándose en el horizonte anuncia el término de un día, pero eso no amaina el movimiento en la ciudad que se ilumina tratando de alejar esa oscuridad que tanto temor le ha provocado a los seres humanos por tanto tiempo, en un callejón oscuro un figura espera tranquilamente a que alguien llegue, pronto un chico con vendajes en la cara llega algo agitado por el largo camino que ha tenido que recorrer "joder tenías que quedar tan lejos" pregunta entre respiraciones mientras trata de recuperar el aliento, el hombre que le esperaba agita la mano restándole importancia.

"tú eras el que quería que hiciera un trabajo para ti no así que calla y dime a quien quieres que investigue" Eduardo chasquea la lengua con molestia al ser tratado de tal manera, pero echa de lado su orgullo y saca una fotografía de su pantalón y se la entrega al sujeto que apenas se acaba de encender un cigarrillo, él toma la foto y curioso mira a la chica en ella, de cabello castaño y largo posee unos grandes ojos negros llenos de vida y emoción.

Poco después recibe otra foto esta vez de un hombre de cabello castaño como la chica, su cara denota una fuerte mirada y sus ojos son como los de la otra, pero para alguien como este investigador los ojos de este joven son algo más, son los ojos de alguien que espera que algo salga de la esquina, son los mismos ojos que él y sus compañeros tenían cuando regresaron de Afganistán, levantando la mirada observa fríamente al que está frente suyo "quienes son" lalo da un paso hacia atrás al recibir tal mirada, pero pronto se recupera "la chica se llama Mabel pines el otro no se quien sea… quiero que los investigues en especial a él tipo… el debe pagar lo que me hiso"

Suspirando pesadamente el menea la cabeza algo molesto, pero al final termina aceptando "no me importan tus problemas mocosos bien te lo tienes merecido, como si no supiera como eres, solo hago esto por tu padre pero que quede claro, lo termino y mi deuda contigo y tu familia se acaba estamos…" Lalo asiente algo inseguro pero sin tener otra opción no queda de otra "me parece perfecto entonces, dame dos semanas y nos volvemos a ver aquí, pero primero dime todo lo que sabes de ellos, donde viven donde estudian todo lo que tengas"

A la hora ambos se despiden, el investigador se dirige a averiguar lo más que pueda de los chicos de las fotos motivado para librarse de la maldita familia de ese codicioso muchacho, mientras que Lalo se sumerge en una concurrida calle mezclándose con la multitud, en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa se crece daca vez más, mientras sus ojos brillan de u verde travieso, en su pecho un colgante con forma triangular y un circulo en el centro vibra de emoción, pronto su deseo se cumplirá y el poder será suyo, el pobre y estúpido Eduardo no sabe que solo es un peón en un juego mucho más grande de lo que se puede imaginar, especialmente porque otro como el de un solo ojo ya está haciendo su trabajo en los sueños de alguien más.

Lejos muy lejos en una cama desordenada dipper y Mabel semi desnudos duermen, Mabel estirada a mas no poder ronca con una boba expresión en su cara, sin preocupaciones más que poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermano, pero dipper es otra historia completa mente diferente, echo bolita su cuerpo tiembla constantemente, su cara está dominada por una expresión de profundo terror, pues en sus sueños completamente diferentes a los puros sueños de su hermana, los suyos son solo pesadillas.

Horribles inquietudes que le atormentan trayéndole una y otras vez la misma imagen, su casa en llamas y todo el vecindario sumido en un intenso fuego, los vecinos agonizantes tratan de libarse de las flamas que poco a poco van carbonizando su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente dejan de moverse y solo gimen desesperadamente tratando que su dolor se acabe y puedan morir, dentro de la casa de los pines siempre es lo mismo, grotescos seres parecidos a ratas gigantes calvas devoran vorazmente las entrañas de su madre mientras que los huesos de su padre son usados para afilar sus colmillos.

Cada vez la desesperación es más grande en dipper al saber que lo peor está por venir, y justamente allí esta, en su cama la imagen de Mabel completamente quieta esta tendida boca arriba, sus ojos abiertos miran el vacío con una profunda expresión de horror, mientras su cuerpo manchado de sangre deja entre ver una profunda abertura en su abdomen, donde algo parece que fue arrancado… y entonces dipper despierta a la vez que escucha los llantos de un bebe.

Mirando a su alrededor trata de tranquilizar su acelerada respiración mientras su corazón late con tanta fuerza que pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar de su pecho, cuando su respiración parece calmarse después de unos minutos dipper es capaz de notar que está en su habitación, tomando su teléfono mira que son pasadas de las 6 de la mañana, volver a dormir no tiene mucho caso ya que en unas horas se ira, por lo que levantándose se dirige al baño, no sin antes darle una triste sonrisa a su hermana que parece nunca darse cuenta de las pesadillas que el sufre en la noche, en verdad el castaño agradece eso.

Por lo que alejándose sale de su habitación en busca del baño, mientras su mente perdida vaga en el sueño que estuvo esta vez, sin saber que significaban los llantos del bebe, pero siendo verdaderamente molestado por ello


End file.
